Sticks And Stones
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: So I was kidnapped a while ago by a group of teenage vampires (don't judge) that uses me for blood, but I have no idea why I'm being kept alive. Thing is, I don't think my abductor likes me. I'm really trying my fucking best to get on his good sides, but I still manage to piss him off, food poison him and make him destroy an entire mansion. I don't think I'm any good at this.
1. Le Prologue

_**So, this is a prologue. It is necessary, because otherwise you won't understand anything. My fanfics are like the Diabolik Lovers games, and there is always a prologue there before Yui can choose one of the brothers. So that means, all my fanfics have this prologue in the beginning. **_

_**Okay, so you understand that I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters in it, that all belongs to Rejet. I only own my OC.**_

"You are not fucking scared, Mayu. Don't you dare complain now. This is my own fault after all," I mumbled to myself, mentally slapping myself.

The streets were dark and genuinely empty – but that was no wonder. It was late and hella cold, yet I hadn't bothered taking a jacket - the thought of that hadn't even crossed my stupid mind before going out after 2 AM when it had just poured down heavy rain. Yes, you heard me. I went out after 2 AM. Not just that it was dark, but it was autumn too so more rain could come at any second. The street was still wet and ready for another soaking.

My mission and reason for being out so late? I had papers to get signed. My parents are divorced, and the way to be allowed to go on vacation with one parent meant that there were papers that had to have the other's signature on. The reason my mother said that I was the one who had to go get the papers from dad was because she thought that the clock was 10 PM. I had turned back the hour hand on the clock because I didn't want to go to my dad just yet at that point (there was this stupid anime I wanted to watch). So now I have to pay for my laziness, even though dad lived just some blocks away.

I was happy that the short visit at my dads was over and I walked with fast, happy skips through the empty dark street. Meeting with dad and having to listen to his scolding "you are four hours late, walking home will be dangerous' was bad enough, so I couldn't be happier to have it over with. He didn't even care enough to follow me home.

I sighed and kept walking. Once mum finds this out, she will not be happy. I fucked up big time, and I knew that. It's her birthday soon, as well. I wonder what I'm going to get her… I don't have any money…

My thoughts were interrupted and replaced with panic at some cold, wet and sickening feeling around my foot. I had stepped in a puddle.

"OH HOLY MACARONI SHIT SHIT MOTHER OF JESUS, THAT'S COLD NONONO DON'T COME INSIDE OF THE SOCK PLEASE WATER I'M JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL PLEASE DON'T OH MY GOD!" I screamed without caring that it sounded like the water was raping me. I wonder how many people woke up from that.

For the following time, it was so bitterly cold and every time I walked with my left foot it felt like I took a step in a swamp. And for every new step with my left foot, I cursed until I didn't know any more curses. Then I started to say curses I just came up with myself. The most popular was 'dumplindick'.

I am hungry.

I couldn't take it anymore so I took of my shoe and threw it into a new puddle. And that was not at all mature in any level.

"And keep your damn distance!" I yelled and walked past it, immediately regretting the immature thing I'd done.

"No, please don't leave me! Please be okay, left shoe! You're all I have!" I pleaded, leaning down and picking the shoe up from the puddle. It was soaked through.

Still leaning down, I began whining silently about my low intelligence.

"Ah? It's just a damn girl?" The voice was totally unexpected. I fell forward at the sound of it right behind me, right down into the puddle.

The only thing I had manage to do today was to make a total fool of myself in front of whomever it was that was now standing behind me.

And here I am now. Soaked in a puddle with a laughing, mocking voice behind me. I don't think Anger, fury, and that-time-of-the-month-feeling came rushing through my veins.

I was going to let the laughing guy know about the feeling. His fault for mocking me late in October. At that time of the month, I am a dangerous beast.

"YOU WANT A FUCKING PIECE OF ME!?" I challenged and worked my way out of the puddle. Turning around to face my new enemy, I raised my fists to prepare for battle. The man I saw was sitting on his heels, almost in eye level with me. He was full of danger! He was looking at me! He was... laughing even more? "FIGHT ME!"

He was also... ridiculously, and absolutely sickeningly… gorgeous... In the middle of a mix of light and a dark shade of green color, he had a narrow pupil. They disappeared as he closed his eyes, seeing my surprised face to laugh even harder. Did he really enjoy making a girl fall down into a puddle that much? Sure seemed like it.

The strange thing about his laughter was that the crack of his mouth revealed a pair of... a pair of fangs? No way!? Is he… Is he really... a cosplayer!?

He finally stopped laughing and looked at me with a grin, but all I could still focus on was the realization of what his hobby was on his spare time.

"Oi, Chibikani." What the fuck did he just call me? "That earlier, what were you whining about?" He kept in another round of laughter as he said that. He waited patiently, probably eager to have something new to laugh at.

I scoffed at his eagerness. What the hell does this punk want? "How about you mind your own damn business?"

The redhead stood up, crossing his eyes and giving me a menacing smile. "Well, as you can see, you are my business right now, Chibikani."

He can't be serious. And again with the Chibikani? "What the hell do you want?"

"Ore-sama came to pick ya up, Chibikani. I'm taking you with me."

At first I thought about some manga and anime where a girl meets a stranger who makes her into a superhero. Was it maybe my turn now!? But then, of course, I remembered that following a stranger with cosplay fangs is not a good idea.

"Ore-sama ain't taking me anywhere," I snapped at him, doing my best to try and slide past him. He wouldn't let me.

"No, you wo-" He began to say and reached out for my arm. I interrupted him.

"Please, I'm with child!" I screamed, imitating the voice of a desperate young lady about to be robbed – or left by her husband.

A sweat drop ran down his cheek and he made a troubled expression.

I caught him looking at my belly. "You know, sixteen and pregnant is very popular right now. I'm just one of those girls."

"Well, you sure as hell don't look like it," he said, still scanning my stomach of any proof.

I couldn't help but get flattered by his words; those are the words that every woman would kill for. "Oh, stop it, youu."

I couldn't help the flattered giggle in my voice.

"Come on, Chibikani!" He said with irritation in his low voice, making it even lower in tone. He got a hold of my hand, dragging me with fast steps. The struggle I took up, as hard and as much as I could, didn't matter one bit.

"Let go! I'm not fucking going anywhere with you, so get the hell off of me!"

He ignored me, continuing with the pulling down the street to God knows where.

"Oh, you bastard, don't think for a second that I won't say it!" I screamed and I could almost see the spit fly from my mouth and landing on the back of the guy's red hair. It was a reddish-brown color. My red color on my hair was lighter than his and, unlike mine, his looked like it contained a bit purple near the tips. The tips themselves were blonde, almost white.

What also made difference in our hairs was that even though his hair was really messy and probably tangled all over it, it was straight. My hair was unbearably curly, I remember numerous times when I've been called a puddle.

"Geez, what!? What will you scream!? Try me!"

He asked for it.

"Okay." I said calmly and took a deep breath, preparing. "RAAAAAPEEEEE! PLEASE HELP ME! NOOOO! RAAAAPEEEE!"

I'd kinda expected him to let go and run away before the police came, but instead, he stopped walking. Well, that worked too.

"SHUT UP!" His words made me shut up completely and stare at him.

He crooked a smirk, seeing an opportunity to make me shut up for good. "Shut up, Chibikani, before I really rape you."

Let's just say I kept quiet after that.

He took me to a black, long car that gleamed and shined more than the stars that I had looked at just minutes before.

Wait. Black, long car? IT WAS A LIMOUSINE!

Out of all the cosplaying kidnappers, I had the luck to get abducted by a rich one in a limo! The police could never miss such a fancy car! But once again, the police wouldn't suspect it either, would they?

"Uhm... Where are we?" I asked bluntly and looked around myself.

"You ask too many questions, Chibikani! I might leave you here if you keep that attitude up to Ore-sama!"

"Please do!" I yanked with my arm, but he still didn't let go, the cosplaying-freak.

He sighed angrily and took a new, harder grip around my wrist that was now aching. "Just get in the car."

I took a glance inside, and that's when I saw a group of other cosplaying-freaks. I was going to get gang-raped by six in total if you counted cosplay-freak nr. 1 which I did since he was the most dangerous at the moment. I didn't know if the others had fangs like he had, but some of them had weird hair colors so I supposed that they were cosplaying-freaks as well. One of them even had purple eyes, and two others had red ones.

"Oh, no! Nonononono! I ain't getting into a car with them, are you crazy!?" I protested, looking back at Ayato.

"Ore-sama is telling you to, so you will do as I say!"

"No, I won't!"

"Hey, Ayato-kun~! Who is this cute girl~?" a guy with a very feminine voice asked from inside the car, giggling.

I peeked inside again.

The one closest to me had blonde hair, and very. I didn't know his eye color though, because he was... sleeping? Sure looked like it. I couldn't blame him for it though. It was 2 AM. Who could blame anyone for sleeping at that time?

The one sitting beside his feet, in the left corner, was probably the guy that had talked earlier. _He had called me cute. And besides, _I looked at him. He didn't look so bad either. He also had reddish-brown hair, but unlike the cosplay-freak, his didn't have that purple shade among the tops. His was longer and not as messy. The tips, on the other hand, were also blonde. He had also those green eyes, too.

I just stared at his perfect hair with perfect volume for a minute.

"Don't you dare, Raito! This bait is Ore-sama's!" Ayato shouted and the other guy's, Raito's, smile turned into a pout.

Had Ayato just called me bait? That's rather rude, and extremely weird, of him, don't you think?

"Ayato," the other one closest to the door (closest to me that is) started, but looking at me and not the one he talked to. "May I ask you who this female stranger happens to be?"

Adjusted his glasses upwards with his middle finger, he showed no expression at all in his narrow and pale face. Why did it look like he gave me the finger?

"Oi, don't tell me you didn't smell it, Reiji!" Ayato shouted to the guy with the glasses.

The guy, now known as Reiji, had black hair and just like the other two, he had a blonde, and almost white, shade of color at the tops. His clothes were perfectly put on with absolutely no dirt on them or any strands of hair. The tie looked perfect, unlike Ayato's that just hanged there in a knot.

Wait. Ties? Was that... school uniforms? It was! But school ended many, oh so many, hours ago! Maybe they were one of those groups that picked up chicks when they were still in their uniforms? Who knows what kind of weird fetishes people have these days.

"Ayato," a very young boy (with very big eye undertones), sitting beside Reiji, said with an angry face? Clutching the teddy bear (?) in his hands, he frowned at me. His purple eyes, matching perfectly together with his purple hair (and white tips over here as well), wandered over to the side to look at Ayato. "Are you telling us that the cause of the smell is this lousy human?"

"Damn right I am. Here, smell her!"

I was pushed inside the car.

The purple haired boy creased his eyebrows, irritated at Ayato. "Are you not just imagining things?"

"Now, now, Kanato-kun, don't be boring~. I think Ayato-kun is right~!" Raito said, tilting a black fedora on his head.

"We can not say anything for sure." Reiji closed his eyes and sighed, opening them shortly after to give a sharp look at Ayato. "What are you planning to do now, Ayato? I hope that you understand the consequences of what you have done. We can not just let this female go now."

The car turned silent, but my mind felt panicked at what Reiji had talked about. E

Everyone's gazes (except one) weres scanning me. None of them looked pleased amused, or even the slightest glad. Why wasn't anybody happy to see me? I was the one kidnapped; I'm supposed to not be able to see them.

"Jeez, you suddenly stop the car and run out in the night to pick up a woman, but you never think before you act, Ayato."

I turned to Ayato with a serious gaze, agreeing with what Reiji had just said, but if you're born with my luck, then the car suddenly started driving. Not having a warning of that, and standing up in the middle of everything, my dramatic and serious moment was destroyed by my face hitting the car floor.

The only ones that didn't laugh was Reiji, Sleeping-beauty over there, and a guy with silver white hair.

"Bitch-chan, we can see your cute panties~!" Raito was giggling somewhere around me. I couldn't tell which direction was which anymore. I was so freaked out with this whole thing. And I was still wet from that puddle. " Teddy bears~?" Raito pointed out, talking about my underwear. Fuck him. Forget every nice thing I ever said about that guy.

I quickly sat up and put my skirt around me like a holy circle that would protect me against all evil. I was not at all embarrassed. Yeah, I continued convincing myself of that while wanting to disappear.

"Ngh... So noisy..." A slow voice muttered sloppily in the background – an unfamiliar one. "Who is that stupid woman?"

I felt grown-up when I was called a woman. A stupid woman, but at least a woman!

I turned my head 100° to the left. Sleeping-beauty was up. And now that I could see his eye color, they were the bluest of the bluest that I've ever witnessed.

"…What's with her smell? Have you done anything on her?" He lazily raised one eyebrow to the rest of the people in the car. "Who is this noisy girl?"

How rude of him to change from "woman" to "girl" after seeing me.

"We have not done anything to her. Ayato brought her here." Sunshine said with a stern voice, not breaking his stare at me.

Ayato took no pause in waiting for Shuu to say anything. "She belongs to Ore-sama! You got that, Shuu?"

"Eeh!?" a voice broke out. Raito's voice. Pouting, he let out a childish whine. "Unfair~! I want her too!"

"Me and Teddy want her too," Kanato smiled with a creepy glint in his eyes.

"Oi, if this keeps up, then I wanna eat her too!" The guy with the silver hair yelled, and for a second I thought he was going to hit the car's wall, but he didn't.

For the first time in a very long time, I spoke up. "Eaten!? WHAT THE HECK, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TACO TO YOU!?"

"Once again, you are all acting without thinking. Neither one of you are going to eat her." Ignoring me, Reiji adjusted his glasses up, and the rest of the group looked at him in silence (and very much annoyance). "Eating her is, for the time being, off the table. This scent she lets off is not to be taken lightly, even if we are all imagining things."

"Then, what do we do?" Shuu asked, but he did not look interested at all.

"I am personally going to investigate this matter. I am going to find _those two _and see if they have anything to do with this as soon as I can."

Investigate fricking _what!?_

A small silence fell over the room. I now noticed that Ayato had taken a seat next to Subaru. So the order of how they sat was (from the right) Shuu, Raito, Subaru, Ayato, Kanato, and Reiji.

I, on the other hand, was still in the middle of the car and in the middle of attention, definitely looking like an idiot. I had no idea what they talked about, I had no idea what they were going to investigate, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. This was kind of a first-time experience for me, and I was not sure at all how to cope with it.

The first one to speak up in a long time was Kanato, raising both eyebrows and looking a little confused. "But until then, to whom is she going to belong to, Reiji?"

"Hah!?" Ayato was almost prepared for the question, answering in Reiji's place. "She already belongs to me! I saw her first!"

I flinched at that, wanting nothing less right now than belong to anyone.

Reiji tried to make the situation better, which was to stop Ayato's screaming.. "Ayato, calm do-"

"Like hell I will!"

"Then, I have a suggestion!" Raito called out, raising his hand and giving out a big, dorky smile. He had his eyes closed, but when the emerald orbs open once more, the smile turns into a malicious grin. Or maybe not malicious. Maybe it's foxy, maybe it's sly, but there's this hinting grin and that glint in his eyes that worry me. "How about we do it like the old days. How about we let her choose?"

That's weird. Even though he's got a grin and eyes like _that_, his suggestion wasn't bad at all. It was really good and I couldn't find anything fishy about it, so what was with his expression?

The room fell silent once more, but this time, there was this heavy tension in it. All the others, except for Raito and me, had very stiff and gloomy expressions for some reason, and I had no idea why. They all looked down into some corner or something, thinking deeply about some nostalgic thing (I suppose, since he said 'like the old days').

"That seems like the foremost best solution here," Reiji finally spoke up, shaking himself out of the tension. The other's followed him, all out of the tension and gloominess now and looking at him, a little surprised. Almost like they wanted to burst out their "but"s and "no"s, but no one said a thing against Reiji.

When Reiji had no protests, he continued. Closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses, he continued. "We'll take it tomorrow, when I've gotten a little time to see what I can find about her."

Ayato crossed his arms, sulking a bit. "Tch! Whatever, you'll be choosing me anyway!" Wow, yeah, absolutely, Ayato, you keep telling yourself that while I pick someone else.

Though, how am I supposed to get to know them over one day? It's not like I wanted to spend more time with them than I had to. But then it hit me. I don't need to spend time with them. There's a simple solution to this problem!

"Okay, but I fucking require name and birthday!" My eyes narrowed and a smirk automatically appeared on my face as I said that.

Reiji didn't seem to have anything against that, immediately beginning to speak. "That good-for-nothing over there is the eldest-"

"Really? Wow..."

"-son of us brothers-"

"Are all of you brothers? Sure I thought some of you we-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me again, human," Reiji threatened, narrowing his eyes. "His name is Sakamaki Shuu and is born on the 18th of October. I'm the second son, Sakamaki Reiji and I was born on the 29th of August."

"Yeees~! Raito here, third son! 20th of March~!"

"Sakamaki Kanato and this is Teddy. 21th of March."

Ayato was going to say something, but I interrupted. "I already know your name."

"Tch. 22th of March."

"Really?" I asked, remembering the two older brothers birthday. The tree of them being born one after another couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Yeah, we're triplets~. Nfu~!"

"Really?" Kanato and Raito do not look like each other at all.

"Oi." Someone said. I looked to my right. "Subaru. 4th of November. Wait! WHY ARE YOU WRITING ALL THIS DOWN!?"

I looked down at my paper. It was the same paper that I went out for in the first place and now I had written on it. But my life was in danger, so I had to.

"I have to remember it, don't I!?" I snapped back at him with an irritation growing in my face. "Now, if you excuse me I am going to take a seat." I took the seat next to Sleeping-beu- no, his name was Shuu, because he seemed like the type of guy in this car that would not do me any harm for the time being.

Beside me was...Raito. I had totally forgotten all about him when I first sat down and started thinking about Shuu, and I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't put his arm around my waist, making it difficult for me to sit comfortable. And yet he didn't say anything. It was silent for far too long.

"So... Are you in a group or... do you just do this for fun and for yourselves?" I said, trying to start something that would resemble a conversation. The only things I got was glares and a "HAH!?" from Subaru.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to start a conversation with my kidnappers! Jeez!"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"I ASKED VERY POLITELY IF YOU ARE IN A GROUP OR IF YOU DO THIS ALONE! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR!?"

"In a group of what!?" Ayato asked, not really understanding anything of what was going on, but then again; who did?

"Cosplayers, what did you think?" I looked at him. He looked back. We shared a dramatic, romantic and wonderful stare-contest, before he started laughing. They all laughed at me. I tried to prove my point. "Oh, stop. The fangs, the hair, the eyes! I mean, come on! And I bet you've painted your skin color pale or something!"

They laughed harder now, but it was a mocking laugh. They were making fun of me.

"Bitch-chan, you're making a mistake~!" Raito said and laughed some more.

"I am? Really?" No, I'm not. Those teeth are not natural and I know it.

"Yes, you see," Reiji started but as usual he got interrupted by someone, this time it was Subaru.

"WE ARE NOT COSPLAYERS!"

"How rude..." Kanato looked at me. He wasn't furious, but he wasn't happy either.

"We... are..." Ayato pierced me with his eyes and imprisoned me with them. He wouldn't let go. "...Vampires," Ayato smirked and chuckled a bit. I nearly laughed too. Vampires? Really? They didn't think that I'd actually believe that, did they?

"What? And you're allergic to garlic and crosses as well or what?" I giggled a bit.

"Nfufu~, it's the truth, Bitch-chan~!" I looked at Raito. I thought they were all gonna laugh and say "Nah, we're just foolin' around a bit" but they didn't. These are the weirdest kidnappers I've ever met.

"Stop it. It's not funny. Really."

"No. It is not funny, because it is not a joke." Reiji didn't break the gaze. I didn't either.

Were they saying that they were vampires, drinking blood, sleeping on the day, killing on the night and sleeping in coffins?

Suddenly, small snickers coming from everywhere around me. Even Shuu had a small grin on his lips that made me want to shiver.

"We have arrived."

Arrived where?

I looked through the almost black window and had to lean a bit over Shuu to really see anything.

_Is that a really big mansion or something?_

I leaned a bit more.

_I've never seen it before._

I leaned more.

_How come I've never seen it before? It's fucking giant._

I leaned even more...and then...

_**NOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DOOOOOON'T! COME ON, YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT! NOOOO, GOD, NOOOOOO!**_

Too late.

My whole world crashed. More like I crashed. Down onto Shuu. With my face down on his stomach.

"Mngh... Heavy..."

I didn't look up from Shuu's stomach, but I could tell he was looking at me.

And he called me heavy…

_This is it_.

I panicked and breathed quickly against Shuu's warm stomach. The tip of my nose went down in his belly button, which felt really awkward for both him and for me. I inhaled his scent. Shit, why did I do that!? Now he would see me as a creepy pervert!

"Uhm... Whatever you might think I'm doing, this is… uhm... a terribe mistake…" I said against him. My voice sounded weird and horrible when I talked against his stomach with my nose in him. Like when you take a hold of your nose and talk.

_Shit._

"...You smelled me... What a pervert you are..." He sighed and closed his eyes and mumbled something about how heavy I am. Yeah, fuck off you too.

"I was not! And if I were, I'll let you know that you smell perfectly fine!" _God, what am I doing? No, God can go shit himself for giving me this wonderful and terrific fate._

He gave me a look that said, "What the heck is wrong with this stupid, idiotic girl?"

I knew he was. I could see it in his half-lidded blue eyes.

"Your scent really is weird…" He mumbled. When a moments of silence passed, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"And you're still lying on top of me because?"

I flew up from him, fast as a rocket and hitting the roof of the car. I thought for a minute that my eyes had popped out. What a beautiful face I must have made there.

"Hey, Bitch-chan~!" With my hands on my head I turned to see who was talking. And boy, was I surprised? "Let's go now~!" he whined, and I obediently followed his request. There was no way I'd stay with Shuu.

Now I'll be going into the kidnappers nest.

I got out of the car, avoiding the edge of the roof like a freaking ninja, feeling epic as I did so. No one had seen my epicenes. Why did no one see the times when you were cool? It's only when you reveal your panties that people will look. That's mother nature's way of humor, that selfish bitch.

The mansion looked even better now when I was standing in front of it. It was enormous, in a yellow color. It was built in brick and there were lots of green bushes as a giant garden with roses and stuff. The mansion also had a nice balcony that could be used for pushing a kidnapper down to his death if needed.

"Oi, get your ass moving, Chibikani!" I turned to face my biggest enemy of all time. Once again we shared a dramatic, challenging stare at one another.

"How dare you talk about my ass!?" I shouted, getting a confused look in return.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded irritated again. "Just hurry up, why are you so damn slow anyway, Chi-bi-ka-ni?"

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm walking to the places were my corpse will be lying in about a day, what do you think Ayato? _

In front of me, I had Ayato, Reiji and Subaru walking far in the corner and behind me were Raito (completely staring at me with his hand on his fedora), Kanato and left in the car was Shuu. Poor Shuu, the car is driving away.

I took a few steps on the grey staircase and to my relief; the reddish-brown door was open for me. The doors were very big and looked kina heavy, if it hadn't been open, I wouldn't even be able to get in. Thank god for nice men that opens doors for you. Maybe I judged them too fast; maybe they are really nice people. People you can trust in all situations. Real gentlemen. _Thank you, god, for these young, gentle and kind heroes._

And then, the doors closed right in my face. Literally. It hit my face. Hard.

And as expected, it was heavy and hard so it really hurt like hell to get it in your face when you were thanking God for nice men. I can't describe my scream, but I can tell you one thing. I sounded like a man's.

I took a hold of my nose and pressed my body against the door. It didn't open. Maybe these guys really are vampires because this door is impossible to open. I pressed myself against it so hard that it looked like I tried seducing it to open. Maybe that would work. _Yeah, seduce the object that just hit you in the face, great plan._

_...It's worth trying_.

I broke my and Door-kun's passionate moment and put my hands behind my head, pressed my chest forward, my butt backwards and bent my right knee a bit. It probably made me look like a weird bird on drugs, but I just didn't give a shit. I pressed out my lips and blinked with my eye at the door. I swear, I probably looked so hot at that moment (or maybe not)!

If the door had been human, it definitely would have fallen for me.

"Hey~, Door-kun, it's so hot out here today right~. Can you take my shirt off~? Pleeeeaaase~!" I begged Door-kun and walked closer to him with a childish, whiny expression. I could see how hot Door-kun got from my words and I smiled at his shyness. My passionate moment with Door-kun got interrupted.

"Hey, Raito. What is she doing?"

"I don't know, but she's so cute~. Nfufu~."

I froze. _Oh, no!_

"She looks like some kind of flamingo or something. Ne, Teddy?"

"Yeah, a bit~. She's kinda interesting to watch right~?"

I turned around. My whole word ended at the sight of two brothers. I thought they all went inside! _No, this can't be happening me! Are you shitting me god!?_

I already knew the answer to that.

_Fuck you god, this is why I don't believe in you!_

"How long is she going to keep that position?" Kanato turned down to Teddy and expected an answer. I looked down on myself. Shit, I was still in my flamingo-position!

I went to a normal position and tried to keep a straight face. They had just seen me flirt with a door. Their door. With a flamingo-position and with sexy words!

"Uhm... Can you help me open the door?" I said with a polite smile and with my hands behind me back so that I would look normal and act like nothing had just happened. Like I hadn't begged Door-kun to take off my clothes.

"She's so cute acting like nothing happened~." Raito said with a big smile revealing his fangs and with closed eyes.

"Mm, ne, Teddy?" Kanato replied.

"Just open the fucking door!"

I threw a small kick at the door, causing my foot massive pain.

"Have you tried 'Open Sesame?'" Raito asked with a teasing smirk.

I wasn't going to get help from them I supposed. I turned to the big brown door again and tried to find a way to get it to open. Maybe I could tie a rope connecting the door and Raito, and then seduce him, I'm talking about Raito this time, from behind with...panties so that he comes my way and drags the door open?

Nah, he would just laugh at me.

_I am so going to regret this._

I took a deep breath and focused all I could.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, god damn it._

"O-open sesame..." I whispered and kept as quiet as possible so that stupid Raito and his stupid brother, Kanato, wouldn't hear me.

It didn't open.

I had been fooled.

Again.

Fucking shit, I shouldn't even be trying this hard to get into my kidnappers house anyway.

The door opened. I heard the creek from it behind me and just when I was about to run away, Raito and Kanato marched at me and brought me along in.

Though I've got to give them a slow applause for making it look like "open sesame" worked, they almost got me there.

I got dragged and pushed inside and over my shoulder I saw the big doors close with a loud creek and then an even louder bang. That sound made me flinch a bit.

I turned from the doors to where it was that I had been brought. In front of me were a wide staircase that reached almost longer that my gaze could see until it parted into two. A dark shade of red colored carpet were lying on the steps and there were big painting hanging on the empty, greyish-white (in this light, they were dark blue though) walls. This mansion looked old with its old design and antique lamps hanging from the roof. Was it small statues that were sitting at the beginning of the stairs?

"Come this way." Reiji said without looking at me and started walking to the right with his brothers following him in silence. I was worried.

Kanato and Raito's calm smiles as they walked past me didn't calm _me_ down the slightest.

And yet, I followed them into the big, cozy room that had an insert with a fire in it.

The brothers sat down in some cozy couches and armchairs. I think they were dark green or blue; it was so dark since the lamp wasn't on and because of that I couldn't see what color they really were.

The boys left me no space so I simply sat on the floor. Cozy floor with a cozy carpet...

"So, where do you have plans on sleeping, if I may ask?" Reiji asked with his elbows on the armrests of his comfy armchair (lucky him) and his fingers tangled together. As usual he had no expression at all, or he was really good at being a blank, pale face.

"Well, I haven't really planned anything since I was brought here just a little bit fucking unexpected. And if I can say my opinion, then I'll let you know that I do not plan on sleeping here at a-"

"Bitch-chan can sleep in my bed~!"

"Fuck you, I'm telling you that I'm not going to sl-"

"I won't let you touch Chibikani before she chooses me, bastard!" Ayato joined the conversation and pointed an accusing finger at Raito (whose smile now disappeared and he also mumbled something like 'Chibikani...?') and let out an irritated look again. He really did that often.

"Jeez, Ayato-kun~!"

"I said no! She's obviously sleeping with Ore-sama!" Ayato clicked his tongue at Raito and sat down in his armchair again.

"Enough. Sleeping in my room will be the only safe place where she will not be molested by the two of you." Reiji adjusted his glasses (why did he always do that?) and sighed.

"She's sleeping with me! Got a problem with that, Shichisan-megane!?"

"I'd rather sleep on the floor, really..." I said in a low tone so nobody would hear me.

"Maybe I could just sleep here on your couch?"

They looked at me.

"That simply will not do." Reiji put his hand on his forehead. A troubled and annoyed gesture. He continued shortly after. "A lady sleeping on the couch in a man's mansion, what does that say about us? What does that say about you? You might get attacked in the middle of the day. I will not have it that way. You'll be sleeping in our guest room, and that is it."

"Oi, Reiji! That room is-" Subaru began, standing up and protesting without really knowing how to continue his argument.

Kanato agreed, looking very bothered by it. "That's right, Reiji! She can't sleep there!"

Next up was Ayato. "You've hit your goddamn head, or what!?"

"Enough!" Reiji made a swinging gesture with his hands, and his brothers' voices silenced. "That room is never used, and it will be only for one night."

His brothers went silent again, not knowing how to argue with their older brother. Having no idea what the heck these weird guys are talking about, I stood up and started to leave. I'll pretend that I'm going to my room, while I'm actually going to flee.

"You can not leave until you tell us your name as a proper guest."

I stopped. Guest? Is he fucking serious!?

"Kazuka Mayu."

"Someone needs to take responsibility and show this lady to her room for the night."

_Fucking shit, now I'll not be able to escape. _

Raito stood up. _No, god not him._

"Bitch-chan, don't be like that now~! Let's go!" Raito, clearly noticing that I did not want to go with him, took a hold of my arm and dragged me along the floor to the stairs. Np one said a word against Raito, just letting him take me away.

I reached out a hand to the others in hope of a rescue and prayed my prayers. _God have mercy on me..._

I did my best to struggle in the stairs, yet to not hurt myself. It resulted with me reaching the second floor all beaten up and with a heavy breathing after crawling up on all four.

"Are you alright, Bitch-chan?" Raito said teasingly. I tried to catch my breath and gave him a glare that told him clearly to fuck off. "Awww, don't be mad~! Hurry, hurry!"

I stood up, still catching my breath and swept the dirt off of my clothes.

We began to walk through the dark corridor.

"Hey, Bitch-chan, who are you going to allow sucking you? I promise I won't kill you if you choose me, okay~?" Raito was happy, that calmed me down a bit.

"Uhm.. Suck me... What?" I didn't know what he talked about. Was it about rape? They won't gangbang me? That's an improvement...

"Bitch-chan, are you listening at all~? We told you, didn't we? We're _vampires. _I'm talking about your _blood._" He was joking. He had to be.

"It really isn't a good joke, that one... Vampires don't exist."

We had arrived now at what seemed to be my room for the night and I opened the door. Inside was a beautiful pink double bed. The whole room was pink, the bed was pink, the floor was pink. One thing was white, a desk.

The room was unbelievably beautiful, though all the dust of no one cleaning there. And once again, look at that bed. I could go into hibernation in it. It looked so soft and so cozy.

And it was. How I would know? I was lying on it right now. On my back. Pinned down by a smirking guy. This is it for me.

"How about I prove that they exist?" He sounded tempting, no one would have been able to resist him at that point, but I had to stay strong. I breathed as calmly as I could. He leaned down.

"STOP IT! I never said I wanted you to prove anything!" I yelled as he leaned closer to my neck and breathed against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine and left me feeling dry in my mouth.

"But you do, don't you, Bitch-chan~?" Fear kept me from slapping him. Even though the voice was teasing and low, there was a threatening tone behind it.

"You promised you would let me be for one day, that I would get to choose for myself!" He had promised, he couldn't just do this to me now!

"I'll keep that promise, I was just wondering if Bitch-chan was going to." Raito smiled and moved away from me, leaving me still frozen on the bed with my hands on each side of my head. Instead of following him with my glare, I just kept staring up at the place where his eyes had been. I was shaken and still startled.

"Woah, I haven't been here in forever!" Pretending like nothing had just happened at all, Raito went around the place, touching and scanning everything he could find. He smiled sweetly at all the furniture, almost sincere. "Sure brings back memories…"

He sighed softly, then snapping out of his warm state and walking over to the entrance of the room. "Well, until tomorrow, Bitch-chan~!" He waved.

I heard the door close. I let out my breath. I was finally alone.

I sat up on the bed and looked around myself for an escape. I had to thank Raito. He had started my survival-instinct and made me want to find an escape more than anything. I will _not _be raped _nor_ murdered by these guys.

The atmosphere in the room felt awfully heaven all of a sudden. It felt like I could hear something, but I knew that it was all just my panicked state from earlier, so I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

Escaping is better than thinking about haunted mansions anyway.

I saw a window hidden behind some white and pink curtains. It was a big window that reached down to the floor. Maybe it was a door out to the balcony I had seen earlier?

I went over the light shade of pink-brown colored floor and reached the window. It wasn't a door. Just a plain window. If I were to be attacked by them this night, I wouldn't have a balcony to push them down over. But maybe I could jump down to the free ground right now? I looked through the window and down at the ground. Nah, it seemed too far. I would break my legs and then just sit there for the rest of the night crying, and that wouldn't do me any good, right?

I wish I had a phone.

I had to return to plan A. Get to know them and take someone who would give me the opportunity to run away.

This mansion has to have a library.

How else could that Reiji sound so damn smart?

I opened my door carefully to not cause any sound from it.

I was definitely going to get lost in this huge place, but rather get lost and rotten than to be sucked dry by some crazy vampire-wannabe. The thought made me want to throw up.

I sneaked quietly like a ninja on a mission to murder a rich king.

"Why are you sneaking around like a ninja trying to murder?" Someone from behind said in a low tone. I turned around.

_Please, let it be that lazy-ass Shuu, he wouldn't have the energy to run after me!_

It was Reiji. Well, that's better than Raito or Ayato.

"I was just looking for a library, incase you do have one here. The problem is that I happen to be unaware of where this library is located," I explained politely. I hoped to please him, so that he wouldn't kill me.

"Is that so? Then, please do turn left down this corridor and then you just have to take twenty more steps forward to get to your destination."

"Thank you sir!" I showed my gratitude and bowed lady-like to him.

"The pleasure is on my side." He said and turned around, walking away into the shadows from where he had come from. I also turned back and started walking as he had told me. Then I turned left as the first door showed itself.

There, indeed, was a library. The shelves were dark-brown, having red armchairs in front of them. It matched perfectly in with the rest of the house with the antique style.

But now to why I'm here.

I ran my index finger across the blue, green, brown and red books. They were all old books. I recognized some of them. Such as _Pride and prejudges_, L_ord of the Flies_, L_ord of the Ring, _and _Peter Pan and Wendy._ Ooooh, I love Peter Pan!

I moved on to keep looking. It took a long time, but I finally found what I was looking for.

_Zodiac Signs and Blood Types._

I seriously didn't think that I would find it, but there it was. Shining like a green, dusty star with the big title written all over the book's side. I took it out from the shelf and blew on the book like they always do in movies.

Holding it up to the air, I scanned it from top to toe with a satisfied smile. _This. _I shook the book a bit. _This little fucker might actually save my damn life tonight!_

With this I don't even need to see them to get to know them. I will survive!

I turned around and walked away from my new favorite place in this mansion.

I did not remember the way back. Fucking shit. Not remembering forced me to begin to walk around in the halls and looking for something familiar. I couldn't find Reiji.

I bet I'm going to rot in this mansion. Nobody wants me here. Just look at how pissed they are when they see me. _Ugh, they can go screw themselves too._

I laughed a bit inside.

_I bet they're already doing that right now._

On second thought that thought made me want to puke. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oi, idiot. Feeling sick?" someone from beside me said in a low and quiet, yet threatening tone.

I turned my face just to find Subaru leaning against the wall with a bent knee and his arms crossed. I immediately wished I hadn't looked at him. Since I had just thought about the brothers masturbating, the last thing I needed was to see one of them. I pressed my hand harder against my mouth and closed my eyes harshly.

"Yeah, give me a bag or something. Your shoe maybe."

Subaru's eyes immediately told me "Keep your distance from my precious Shoe-chan!"

"HAH! Go puke in the toilet or something! Don't do it here!" He screamed and pierced me once again with his eyes. Such hurtful eyes, oww.

"Okay, okay, jeez, sorry! I respect you and your shoe, I promise!"

"Tch. What made you feel sick anyway? Not that I care though." He looked away when he said the last sentence.

_Acting all like a tsundere, you should be called Tsunbaru. _

I laughed.

_Tsunbaru!_

What should I reply? "Oh, I just thought about you and your hot brothers masturbating and it made me feel ill"? Naaah, I don't want to die just yet.

"No, nothing much." I waved it off with my hand. "I just started to feel ill, that's it."

"I see. Then just go to bed, you'd feel better."

"Yeah, I would if I could..."

"Hah!? Why wouldn't you be able to!?"

"Well... I can't find back to my room..."

He stared at me for a minute. Then he closed his eyes, put his hand behind his head and sighed irritated. "Idiot!" he bellowed. "Why the hell did you even go out!?"

I didn't say anything.

"Tch. FINE! I'll show you, you damn idiot!" He said and started walking before he even finished the sentence. _Yes, that's my name. Mayu Mc. Idiot. _I sighed. Why did they even bother ordering me to tell them my name if they wouldn't even use it?

"OI, COME ON! Damn, you're slow."

We walked in total silence. Total awkward silence.

When we finally reached our destination, I was just about to give up and about to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you, Subaru." I said, and I did mean it. Even though it had been really awkward, he had helped me. And he hadn't tried to molest me like a special someone (*cough* Raito *cough*) had done before.

"Don't use my name so bluntly, idiot! I haven't given you my permission to!"

_Then, should I call you Tsunbaru?_

He really was attractive when he didn't try to kill me.

"Anyway, you should go to bed now! I have more important stuff to do than to look after you!"

_Like what? Masturbate?_

My illness came back.

"Uhm, yeah! I'll do that! Thanks once again!" I said and opened my door.

"Tch!" Was the only thing he said before turning around and walking away into the shadows that we came from.

I closed my door after getting in.

_Did I just make a new friend?_

Absolutely confirming in my head that I indeed had now a friend, I got into bed, crawled to the wall and sat up with my back against it. I opened my book. It, indeed, was about all the zodiacs.

I reached for my paper that I had dropped on the bed when that bastard had seduced me. First up was Shuu.

_He is Libra, _I confirmed from the birthday.

I read about him. Smart, relaxed (you don't say), harmonic, fair and romantic.

His bad habits. _This will be fun. Demanding, manipulative and have a hard time making decisions. _I looked around in the book. Is that it!? Oh, he fits good together with Aquarius and... Gemini...? Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.

I kept reading about the others. About Virgo, Pisces, Aries and Scorpio. This was my conclusion.

Reiji: Picky, intelligent, honest, polite, understanding and self-controlled, but also prejudging, critical and a know-it-all. Fits with Taurus and Capricorn. Not me.

Raito: Sensitive (bullshit), dreamy, romantic and gentle (this is too much bullshit, I can't handle all the shit), but also anxious, careless and unrealistic. Fits with Cancer and Scorpio. Not me.

Kanato and Ayato: Funny, competitive, free and born to be a leader, but also too honest, selfish, combative, patronizing, impatient, short-tempered and thinks he is superior. Fits with Leo and Sagittarius. Not me.

Subaru: Full with charm, intelligent, purposeful, passionate and exploration, but also jealous, suspicious, short-tempered, grumpy and vengeful (what a nice friend I have...). Fits with Pisces and Cancer. Not me.

_Okay, so there I have it. I have no idea which to pick._

I looked at my book. _I might as well check my zodiac_...

I loved zodiac signs. They are really fun, interesting and you get really happy and interested when what stands there actually is true. I believe that they are for real. I don't know how, or why, but maybe a bit of your personality depends on what part of the year, what season and what weather you first see. That might affect how you become as a human, as a person.

I flipped side after side until I got to my beloved sign, Gemini.

I read. _Loves talking about everything between heaven and earth, can tempt a man with its huge charm and smile, is curious, energetic, has a great sense of humor, has easy to learn and a secured future, and also possess a wild imagination_, I felt so proud over myself. I continued reading.

_But_ \- I read the word with horror – _Gemini is also careless and was not born to be anything close to a leader, has a hard time finishing things they've started, they are bored within no time, has an easy time irritating others, they talk to much, can't keep secrets, unreliable, versatile, goes around to many different people at the same period of time which can cause jealousy, can flirt with someone without even realizing it and ends up hurting them, lies too much for their own good, hates being trapped in responsibility, gets confused when involved with real love, does anything in order to win, always has a crush on someone that they never stays with and often cheat, and not to speak about how gossipy and impatient they can be._

_Why the heck do I have so many bad stuff about myself!? This book can go screw itself together with my stupid brain and the brothers._

And apparently, I fit with Libra (yeah I remember that...), and Aquarius because of their positive attitude on life, their way of stimulating your mind with clever conversations, their romantic side that constantly makes you fall head over heels for them over again, and their interesting side that will never bore you out.

I threw the book on the floor.

I lied down on the pink, big bed. My clothes were still a bit wet ever since Ayato had made me fall, but I didn't care. I knew I shouldn't sleep in case someone would attack me when I was. I had to stay up all night. I blinked and managed to get my eyes to open again. _I wonder what time it is..._

I blinked again.

But after I had opened my eyes after the blink I wasn't looking at the door anymore. I was staring up at the ceiling. And I didn't feel just as tired as I had been before. Reality slapped me in the face as I remembered a dream. How could you dream if you were just blinking?

I sat up in the bed, realizing that I had slept. As I did so, I had trouble to move my legs along up with my body. They felt heavy. I looked at them. There, on my lap, was Kanato, sleeping peacefully.

He was not moving his eyebrows, so he didn't have much of a face expression. He always made some sort of expression, so it was weird seeing him like this. His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling a bit. Now that I thought about it, I was too. I wiped it off of me. He was holding a tight grip around Teddy's stomach.

I looked around to search for a clock or anything that would give me any idea of what time it was. I didn't find anything.

"What are you looking around for?" He didn't ask it nicely, more like threatening. I decided to try and make a new friend by being honest.

"I was just looking for a clock. Do you know what time it is?"

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, like he was trying to find out what it was that I was hiding, but then he just looked down on Teddy.

"The one who always know what time it is is Reiji. Nobody except him cares about it. And furthermore, what's happened with your scent? It's different…" He said, inhaling sharply my smell and turning to Teddy. "Ne, Teddy?"

Kanato didn't move from his spot on my lap, and when I didn't answer, he did something similar to shrugging and closed his eyes.

"Uhm... When will we all gather up and do all that "choosing ceremony" of mine?" I asked a bit awkward since he just closed his eyes again. I made it sound like I just wanted to keep the conversation going.

He opened his eyes and stared right at me. "I don't know. Neither does Teddy. Reiji will gather us when it is time. Isn't that obvious, idiot?"

Kanato closed his eyes again.

"How did you get in here? I mean, when did you get in he-"

"Why do YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" Shit. I just pissed the creep out. What to do.. What to do... What to do!?

"Uhm, I'm sorry Kanato-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"-I didn't mean to upset you-"

"BUT YOU DID YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS WORM!"

"-but I was so curious."

He wasn't lying on my lap anymore. More like half-standing on the bed ready to punch me at any second.

"I came in when you were sleeping of course, stupid moron! I wanted you to get to know me as well like everyone else!" He said in a much more calmer tone now, but he was still upset. He looked so sad. "Was that so wrong!?" He said and to make my remorse even worse, he burst into tears. He sat down completely on the bed now and held a tight grip around Teddy's neck with his arms.

"I just wanted to sleep on your lap for a minute, but you kept asking annoying questions!" He cried more.

"I'm so sorry, uhm... Sakamaki-kun, I never meant to hurt you!" I reached out with my arms in an attempt to hug him, but he slapped them away.

"MY NAME IS KANATO! K-A-N-A-T-O! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, UGLY WOMAN!"

I choked on air. He is so, so rude. I did not deserve that, you mean piece of shit.

After that, he ran out of the room, leaving me all alone with fury, remorse and complete confusion.

When he slammed the door after him, my hands were still up in the air ready to hug him. I stared at the door with a confused look.

_What just happened?_

This was too much for my brain to handle. Too many things had happened in just a few minutes.

Not so many minutes of spacing out at the ceiling after my dramatic experience, someone knocked on the door.

It was Reiji. "Please do get ready in a few minutes or so. We will be expecting you on the first floor in the living room. Did you hear and understand my instructions?"

"Yes, I did!" I replied.

"Splendid. Then I shall leave you now."

I heard his footsteps disappear from outside the door as I walked around in my room looking for a mirror. How do they expect me to get ready without a mirror? _Oh, screw that. I'll just fix my clothes and go to the toilet._

I had slept with my clothes on, and since Kanato came in, I do not regret it.

They were now crumpled after sleeping, so I used my hands to fix them up a bit before going out of my room.

I actually found the bathroom quite easily. I remembered seeing it yesterday when I walked together with Tsunbaru back to my room. Thank god I remembered it.

I took a hold of the door handle and turned it down. Locked. Why does this happen to me? I am really in the need of a toilet, but if I stay here I will definitely meet one of the boys. I don't want that.

I knocked on the door. I couldn't take it, I really had to go.

"Uhm... Can you get out? I kinda need a bathroom right now. Do you have anymore of them in this house?" I said and tried to sound polite. It was easy. But it wasn't as easy when I heard a laugh coming from inside.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU ISN'T IT, AYATO!?" I yelled and banked on the door.

More laughter.

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, SO JUST COME OUT!"

Even more damn laughter.

"DAMN IT, AYATO, YOU BASTARD, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

3 MINUTES LATER.

"AYATOISWEARTOGODIWILLSTRANGLEYOUWHENYOUCOMEOUT! DON'TTHINKI'MNOTGOINGTODOITBECAUSEI'MSERIOUS!"

4 MINUTES.

"_**IWILLEATYOUALIVEANDYOUWILLDIESOHARDTHATYOUWON'TEVENSCREAMBECAUSETHAT'SSOHARDIWILLFUCKINGMURDERYOUYAFUCKINGASSHOLE!**_"

5 MINUTES.

"Please, Ayato... I can't take this anymore... I'll do anything... Just please let me pee-pee...I'm so sorry...for everything I've done to you... I regret it all... You are an angel and I am a beast... Please, just let me iiiiiiiin...!"

I sat on the floor in front of the door and banked weakly on the door with my head down.

"Please, I can't hold it iiiiin... I'll seriously pee on your nice carpet here if you won't open... What a shame it would be to ruin such a pretty, red carpet...don't you think... ? Please, master... I'll even be your slaaaaaave..."

I now banked with my head.

It opened. It finally opened. I could see the light coming out from the bathroom and light and warm the whole place up. I felt like I saw heaven itself.

Out came a smirking and almost dead-of-laughter Ayato.

Ayato stopped laughing when after a second. "Oi," he said, confused, coming closer. "Where did your scent go? It's not the same-"

I jumped up to him and put my arms around his neck. I couldn't care less about my scent right now, even if Kanato had said the same thing. "Thank you so much, master~! I'm so happy I could actually kiss you~!" I said with shiny, gleaming eyes that looked straight into his.

"I wouldn't try to stop you." Ayato replied with a small grin on his pale face.

Then reality slapped me in the face. With a chair. Multiple times.

"You know what?" I contained the smile. "I shouldn't kiss you..." I said seductively and traced a finger up his chest. He smirked. I took a tight grip around his tie. "I should fucking _**murder **_you!" With death itself in my eyes, I yanked his tie in hope of murdering him. He didn't move an inch.

"Why are you so mad? I was just taking a shower!" He said and sighed.

"Then why aren't your hair wet!?"

"I dried it too."

"Oh, sweet, gentle, wonderful Ayato... WHY THE _**FUCK **_WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Why shouldn't I take care of my hair?"

"Because it seems so damn messy all the time, why would you care just today when I need to fucking pee!?"

"Because I'm going to bed..."

I looked at him, confused now, but still holding tight around his tie. "Bed?"

"_Bed_."

"But, I'm supposed to choose now?"

"Now? It's day, I'm supposed to be asleep."

"No, you will walk down there and watch me choose!"

"Just pick me right now then."

"I will _not_!"

"Ugh, guess I've got no choice than to wait downstairs then..." I watched him beging to walk away. "Oh, and Chibikani."

"_What?_" I said with a frustrated tone because of my nickname and because of him.

"There are going to be more people who wants to use the bathro-"

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _No, this bathroom is mine now!_

After finishing getting myself ready (such as comb my hair with my fingers, brush my teeth with my finger, washing my face and peeing) I went downstairs.

I turned left after the stairs and as expected, everyone had taken up the space on couches and armchairs. I sat on the floor.

"We have discussed a couple of matters while you were not here," Reiji started and tangled his fingers together with the other hand's fingers.

Everyone was quiet, but they all seemed confused over something.

"The majority of us seems to have the will of keeping you alive," he added "At least for a while so that we can get to the root of this strange matter."

Am I hearing things? I won't be killed?

"So, I won't be murdered?"

"No, you will not."

"Then... can I go?"

"I may have told you that you will be kept alive, but I also said such as that you will be kept literally. You shall not return home." His voice sounded so cold...

"As what!? As a pet!?" They sure made me sound like a damn bunny.

"No." Reiji sighed. "I can't have you here without you doing any benefit. I will not have you just walking around here. What I am saying is that you will be put in work. You will live here as a servant for us, the Sakamaki brothers, and also as livestock for us to feed on."

They can't be serious.

"Wait! I will still choose a... master that I will be... working for and that will... eat me?" It just felt so weird having those words in my mouth. Like having plastic when you eat in your mouth. It just doesn't work.

"Of course you shall choose. It was our agreement after all."

I cast a glimpse at each brother. They were all so different, how the hell can I pick?

"Come on, _Chibikani_, hurry up and choose me now! Why are you so damn slow!?"

"Nfu~ Bitch-chan, let's have lots of fun, okay~? I'll give you soooo much pleasure~."

"If you choose me, Mayu-san, we can play together. I might even let you touch Teddy..."

"Oi, idiot! Hurry now! We don't have all day, I wanna sleep! DAMN YOU'RE SLOW!"

"Zzz, ...so noisy... Oi, stupid woman, ...what's up with you? Pick one already... So slow..."

"Choose wisely so that you will not end up dying like others."

Okay, so yeah, this will definitely work out…

_**Wow, so much fun reading this prologue, am I right? But it was necessary. Now, the fun begins, I promise! **_

_**Thank you all for reading, you are very good people to be patient enough to read a damn long prologue. **_


	2. Because Who Doesn't Love Night-Walks?

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**It's so hot now, I think I'm going to die! The weather I mean. My laptop is dying too. I don't have much more to say except that I love Tsunbaru. He's not my favorite, but I love him~!**_

_**Oh, and each brother has their own bathroom. End of story!**_

_**Some of the events in the stories happens in every story because it either has to do with every brother, it would have happened even if Mayu wasn't there, it doesn't have with Mayu to do or I just want it to happen with every brother. o**_

_**Anywhoo, let us begin with my usual start.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI SUBARU**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW BUT M LATER ON  
ENJOY~**_

To me, the choice was nearly obvious. Subaru (Tsunbaru) was the only one who hadn't completely made a creepy inpression on me. He hadn't attacked me, he had helped me yesterday. Or just a few hours ago. Through the windows, there was a rising sun. It was early in the morning. I had barely gotten any sleep for a whole day now...

Subaru wasn't just fairly kind, but also strong. If I chose him, he could defend me from getting killed or hurt by the other brothers. I had to pick him.

"I'll go with Tsu, I mean, Subaru." I said and pointed at Subaru who was leaning against the white fireplace. That fireplace really looked fancy btw. Seems like he didn't have a seat in the comfy armchairs and couches either.

_Ugh, I know your feeling, Tsunbaru._

"AH!? Me!? Tch..." Subaru turned his head towards the stairs on his right. I had a hard time seeing what he did since I sat on the green carpet and since there was a couch between us.

_What a lovely reaction Tsunbaru gave me._

"A~ah... That's too bad, Bitch-chan~. We would have had so much fun together... Ufu~." Raito grabbed his fedora and smmirked at me. I felt the chills.

"Tch. Why would you choose that bastard Subaru? Ah, Chibikani!?" Ayato rested his chin on his knuckle and pierced me with his green eyes. I looked away.

"Kh.. How annoying..." And with that said, Subaru began to walk up the stairs that he'd been looking at up until now. I just stared as he walked away until suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Oi. Why are you being so slow for, idiot!? Are you coming or not?" Subaru shouted from the stairs and sounded really irritated. I blinked a few times.

"Huh?" Surprise must have been written all over my head. I had no idea what he meant. Did he want me to follow him somewhere he could rape me maybe? Nah, Tsunbaru wouldn't do that to me. We're buddies.

"Ah!? Are you stupid or what!?" WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE INSULTS!? "Do you want to sleep? Hurry up or I'll leave you!" Subaru began taking a few more steps. I didn't follow him. I wanted to know what was going on before I follow anyone of these guys.

"I'll just sleep in my own room. I think I remember the way." I didn't want to ruin our beautiful (yes, it's beautiful) friendship so I just tried to sound polite.

"What room if I may ask?" Reiji questioned and tangled his left fingers with his right.

"My room. You know. I slept there for about an hour ago."

"That wasn't and isn't your room. You only happened to borrow it for the remaining of the night. That is all." Reiji closed his eyes as he finished that last sentence. Subaru looked impationed on the stairs.

"That isn't fair!" I tried to convince them that I deserved the room.

"It's already decided. That room isn't used anymore. You were only an exeption."

I gave up. Knowing Reiji's zodiac, I knew that it wasn't any use in trying to discuss anything with him.

"So I'll sleep in Subaru's room? Every night?" I asked. I hoped that it was only for tonight, but my hope was crushed and stepped on when Reiji nodded.

"Oh... Well, wait up then Subaru!" I shouted as I stood up and saw that Subaru was beginning to walk again. He didn't wait.

I ran past all the brothers over the green carpet and up on the stairs. The stairs also had a green carpet on it. This carpet was thinner though. This staircase were narrower than the main stairs in front of the big doors. And unlike them, this made a turn to the left after about ten steps. The main stairs parted into two after what seemed like thirty steps.

After that turn, I only needed to take about ten to twenty more steps of the remaining staircase until I was on second floor. I ran towards the walking Subaru.

I finally catched up to him.

"H-Hey... Puuuuh. I thought I, huh, told you to, haaaah, wait! Haaaaah, Didn't I?" I breathed heavily and grabbed Subaru's shoulder to support my tired body. He was faster than he looked and I was, well... Pretty darn slow and lazy with my short, useless body.

"I told you I'd leave you, didn't I!?" Subaru seemed really pissed off for some reason. Sure, I would have been angry too, but not _that_ angry. If he'd been a girl, I'd thought he was on his period.

"You don't have to scream at me! And besides, I'm here now, aren't I?" I looked to my right where Subaru was walking with a pissed face.

"Tch!" Subaru turned to his right too to face the wall we were walking beside.

_Okay... Now what? It's okay, Mayu, you are only fighting. It's nothing to worry about, every friendship comes with arguments and discussions. You'll solve it._

"So... Do you have two beds or will I sleep on the floor? Do we sleep in the same bed, do you sleep on the floor or what? Talk to me!" I nudged his side with my elbow. He didn't like that.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"WAAAAH! I'M SORRY!" I put my hands in front of my face to defent myself, but he didn't hit me. Thank god.

We walked in silence.

_Okay, so maybe he's a bit of a special friend. A pretty weird friend... But we can make it work._

"I know that we can make it work!" Oops, I said the last thought out loud...

"Ha!?" Subaru seemed confused. I would have been too.

"W-Well, about my question earlier!" I changed the subject. " Where will I sleep? Will I sleep in your bed?" I looked at him with curiousity all over my face.

"I don't have a bed." Subaru didn't even look at me when he said that. His gaze was focused on the space in front of us. Maybe because he didn't want to see my disappointed face, aaaah, we're such good friends~! But wait, he doesn't have a bed? Who doesn't!?

"Why don't you have a bed? I mean, everybody has a bed!" I protested and waved my arms and hands in the air while doing so. I raised my eyebrows and waited for his explanation.

"I don't need one." He didn't look at me. I felt so invisible, why was I being ignored anyway!?

"Well, where do you sleep? The floor?" _That would explain why he was so grumpy all the time. Like the dwarf in Snow White._

"Tch! So many questions, shut up! Annoying!"

"But we're friends~!" I whined and pouted.

"Ha!? No we're not!" Subaru looked away.

"_Yes,_ we are!" I nudged him with my elbow and narrowed my eyes.

"Why the hell do you-"

"Ooooh, is this your room!?" I interrupted as he opened his door. His room didn't have much things nor colours. He had a wooden floor and grey (or white) wallpaper. I counted the objects in his room. It was ten things in total. A desk with a lamp on, a green armchair with a matching small and round table, a grey carpet with a big coffin on, a white fireplace with a mirror over it, white curtains and also a black amp hanging from the ceiling. Wait, did I just say coffin!?

I looked down from the hanging lamp to the floor again. There, indeed, was a coffin lying on the carpet. It looked antique, yet in good condition for its age.

"You sleep there?" I pointed on the coffin and looked at Subaru with doubt over my face.

"Yeah, so what!?" Subaru took the lid off of the coffin. _Okay, maybe he is a vampre _I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes. _Okay, this is one, weird friend... But many of the friends I have is pretty weird anyway._

"And I'm going to sleep there too?" I leaned in over the coffin while Subaru laid the lid down on the floor. Or more like, he tossed it down on the floor and it hit the floor with a 'bam'.

"Woah! It almost hit me! Why did you throw it against me!?" I threw my hand against my chest in an honest position and spoke loud.

Subaru didn't answer me. He just stepped into the coffin, laid down and closed his eyes in irritation.

"H-Hey... Are you even listening...?" I knew he wasn't. He was irritated, but that wasn't for what I was saying. It was just because I was talking in general.

"I take that as a no... Then, I'll just sleep with you right here then." I got into the coffin. It was a little bit cramped.

"Do you know how tired I am? I've been up for too many hour now, I really need some sleep. The last time I was awake for this long was when I had to do the dishes in the middle of the night. I finally thought that I was going to get some sleep after, but then Nina-chan needed to go out and I had to take her out. Speaking of puppies, my friend is getting one next year. He's one of my best buddies, though he doesn't speak much. He's reeeeaaally smart -I'm so envious of him- and he passes every test with the highest scores. By the way, I need to study. I'm pretty -haha, really- good in maths, history and english, but P.E needs to get better. I really enjoy it. The teacher says that I'm great with the dancing – I really like dancing. Do you kno-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY DAMN IT!" Subaru screamed against his wall of the coffin.

"But-"

"OR ELSE I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

I looked over my shoulder. The part of Subaru's face that could be seen was red with anger. That settled it, I'm not speaking anymore.

The minutes passed, I believe that Subaru had already fallen asleep at that point, but I still couldn't sleep. Maybe because this was no comfortable place to sleep in (it was pretty darn hard everywhere) and because I was sleeping next to a very scary guy, possibly vampire.

"Hey, Subaru... Are you awake?" I peeped over my shoulder, his face wasn't red anymore. That calmed me down a bit.

"Get out." Was all I could hear him muttering against the coffin's wall.

"Haaah?" I said and turned my ears closer to him. I couldn't have heard right.

"Get. Out. Now." He pushed me a bit with his back, making it even more cramped for me.

"Whyyyyyyy!?" I whimpered as he oushed me even harder making me almost fall over the edge of the coffin, but I fighted for my rights.

"Get out or I'll fucking make you!" Subaru turned to me and scoffed.

"Okay, okay! Geez! And I thought we were friends... Traitor!" I got up and walked away about one meter before I laid down. It was cold on the floor so I moved over to lay on the carpet.

It was freezing.

"I-If I catch a damn cold because of you, t-then you better take care of me!" I said through shattering teeth after laying on the carpet for three minutes. It was so cold, it was late in October after all.

I bent my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. I whined and grumbled about how god could go screw himself for giving us cold weather.

I didn't care if anyone could see my teddy bear panties since I was lying in a way where they could be seen easily by anyone.

After what seemed like the whole day, my shattering teeth could be heard.

"Tch!" I suddenly heard Subaru say. I was happy to hear him, because even though I had said all those terrible things to him, he was still my friend. We needed to solve this and become real friends like a few hours ago.

"You better get back here before I change my mind!" Subaru shouted from his lonely coffin and I felt light come back to my eyes.

"You're letting me back in~!?" I swear, if I had been a dog then everyone would have seen my wagging tail.

"Take the damn lid with you!"

I got a bit disappointed. He only wanted me back so that I could get the lid that he had left behind.

I got to my feet, picked up the heavy lid, had stuggle carrying it, got over to the coffin and sat down in it. I took the lid and closed it over us. It got dark.

And there I was, awake in a coffin with a boy. I had never slept in the same "bed" as another guy before. I wasn't able to sleep.

I tried to close my eyes and think about something else. Maybe about what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow I would escape from this hell, even though I have to leave my new friend.

Subaru wasn't like my other friends at home (a bit like them, but not like them), but I still liked him. We had an unbreakable bond towards eachother -even though he doesn't know it *couch*.

Maybe I could wake up before he does, or just stay awake until all of them are asleep. That could work. But I don't want to be in here for so long...

So I stayed awake for what felt like a year and when I believed that he was asleep, and that everyone else was too, I lifted the lid up and moved it to the side. I felt like I was a vampire just by doing that.

I got up from the coffin, put the lid back and sneaked across the room towards the door. All this while one of those detective BGM was playing in my head.

"Na na na na... Na na... Na na na na na na na na na naaaaaaa nanananana..." I whispered along the playing music in my head and narrowed my eyes. I opened the door and stuck out my head to look to the left and then the right, like I always do before crossing a road. No, I'm not five years old, I'm sixteen.

I went out. Now, anything could happen. I was no longer protected by my dear friend, Tsunbaru, anymore so this was the battelfield. If I'm not careful, I'll get shot and be the victim.

I went down the hall and searched for the stairs. If I could only find them, then I'll know exactly where I am.

I had luck or god on my side, I don't care which, because I found the long staircase. On the bottom of them, the main doors were, they could get me out of this mad house in no time. At least if I could open them.

I ran down the stairs, almost falled while doing so, and got to the doors that was twice as tall as myself. I found out that it was locked. I wasn't surprised about it though.

I ran into the living room to see if I could get out through the windows. I couldn't. There was no way to open them.

I began to get frustrated. I had thought about smashing the window, but that would wake the guys up and I don't run so fast.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around me for any inspiration to escape. I didn't find anything.

I thought about going up to the roof to see if it was anyway down to the big yard, but in this season it would probably be a strong wind right now and I would fell to the ground. If I even find the way to the roof, that is.

I gave it a second thought and decided that it was worth trying. What other option did I have?

I began my journey to the roof with going back up the stairs. My plan was to get as high up in the building as I could. In the stairs I turned right and walked the last steps before I had finally reached the second floor. I didn't know what to do from here, I hadn't planned that. I decided to just "follow my heart" if that's what it's called these days...

I went to the left and the next time, I went to the left and so on. Before I knew it, I had no longer any idea of where I was, where I'd come from and where I should go next. I began cursing as I came to the end of a hall. I'd have to either get back or enter some of the rooms in that corridor. I didn't want to take any risks so I turned around to quickly walk away. But then my luck ended.

"Eh~? Bitch-chan, is that you?" It was nobody else but our dear pervert, Raito. I froze. His voice came from behind me and I really didn't want to turn around and make friends with him right now.

"Bitch-chan~? Are you listening?" Raito's voice made me flinch a bit and I felt sweat running down. Ii felt like I would make the whole place full with my sweat.

I turned around and tried to keep an idiotic smile on my lips. I slammed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't have to see him, my worst nightmare.

"Well, if it isn't Raito... What could you possibly be doing here at this hour?" I held my hands behind my back so that I could scratch my back with my nails out of frustration and worry.

"I thought I heard Bitch-chan's cute voice so I came to check if she was here~! What are you doing here, outside my door, at this hour yourself? Vhanged your mind about not wanting to have fun with me~?" Raito almost whispered as he began taking slowly steps towards me. _Oh, no!_

I put my hands in front of my chest, ready to push him away, and started waving them.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm perfectly fine, I haven't changed my mind _at all_. I should probably get back to Subaru now, bye!" I turned around, but was unable to actually move much. Raito had a strong, yet gentle, hold of my wrist. I turned my face back to him.

"Why did you go out all by yourself in the first place? And outside my room as well, nfu~." Raito leaned closer in, but I moved back so that the distance between us would be kept the same.

"I just wanted a glass of water and got lost!" I yanked my wrist away from him without breaking our eyec ontact. It all just made Raito more amused by the second, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a devilish smirk that made me worried. Very worried.

"Then how about I show my poor Bitch-chan back?" He suggested and raised an eyebrow, bringing me closer (with his big hand on my back) to him as he did so. I tried my best to push him away, but the hand on my back was much stronger than me. It made me feel weak and vournerble, I never wanted to feel like that again. My thoughts shifted from trying to get away to wondering how much this guys has to work out for keeping me in control like the way he was able to do.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine on my own." My words were polite, but my tone and expression was dark and intimidating. I never broke my gaze at him.

"Now, now. Don't be so feisty Bitch-chan~."

I frowned at him. As a response to that, he pinned me against the wall on my left side. I hit it with a thud and shut my eyes to the pain I felt in my back.

"But then again, I quite like girls like you, Bitch-chan~. Your temper is arousing..." The last sentence that he spoke was made into a purr against my ear. I shivered and gritted my teeth.

"Let go of me now." I said as calmly as I could, but in the end of my last word, you could hear my breath quicken. I panicked a bit.

He had a hold of both of my hands with one of his own, pinning them above my head with his strenght. It was almost as if he was mocking my weakness by only holding my hands with one hand.

"Come on now, let's play for a bit~..." He gave my neck one, long, single lick before giggling at my hopeless reaction.

"I didn't choose you!" I twisted my head to a different side and struggled.

"But didn't you want to~?" Raito teased as he grabbed my chin and brought my face near his.

"No!" It hurt hen I tried to turn my head again since his grip was strong and firm.

"Lier..." He pierced me with his dark, lustful emerald eyes.

"If you touch me I'll..." I thought it over. If I said it, I could get killed.

"What?" Raito tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"I-I'll kill you!" I looked deeply into his eyes and narrowed mine. He seemed surprised which pleased me, but that surprise soon turned into a mocking laugh. He bent his head backwards and laughed towards the ceiling. I flinched to the sudden turn of atmosphare.

"Try." His voice had dropped down to a low and dangerous tone. It scared me for a second, but afther that, it only made me more pissed off. I gave him an even more hateful gaze, as if that was possible.

Our staring got interrupted.

"Tch! You damn pervert... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? AH!?" At first, I thought that it was me who had been called a pervert and got scared a bit. But then I just found the voice comforting. It was like I had just found the light in my darkness.

Subaru was the light and Raito was the dark.

_**YES SUBARU'S FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! Puuuuh, though it was a little too much Raito and to little Subaru. Haha, I did enjoy writing this~. I think I'll continue on Raito's now. I'm a little busy since I'm studying and stuff...**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT; PLEASE IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY HAHA!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING AND SUPER THANKIES FOR PREVIOUS COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND ALL~! **_


	3. Seems Like We Both Have Daddy Issues

_**I'm all into making names for my parings here! Seriously, it's my new hobby (yes, I like naming new stuff that I find**_).**_ I suppose that this one is... Subayu or Tsunyu, you decide. I kinda prefer Tsunyu though._**

_**God, Subaru is so friendzoned...**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI SUBARU= SUBAYU**_

_**RATED: T-M (SPOILERS MOTHAFAKHAS, BLOOD SUCKING)**_

Raito and Subaru stared at each other for a moment.

"Ah, Subaru-kun!" Raito said as he dropped his grip on my chin to greet his brother. "How nice to meet you he-"

"Shut up! Quit the talking, you bastard!" Subaru yelled, making Raito's smile disappear.

"Subaru-kun, calm do-"

"BACK OFF FROM _MY _PREY!"

I flinched to the word 'prey' coming out from Subaru's, my newest friend's mouth, but I was glad to see Raito moving away from me, leaving space for me to breathe in.

I skipped away from Raito and into my saviours arms. The response that I got was... not what I expected from my dear Tsunbaru.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMN IT!" Was what he said to me. I jumped up in the air to what felt like meters. Then, I went behind him instead, not touching him at all.

"Y-Yeah, good idea. I got your back, buddy." I told Subaru, but I peeked at Raito from behind my buddy. Subaru just 'tch'ed me as an answer. Gosh, he really needs a friend. And that will be -is- me.

"Raito." Subaru's hands turned into pounding fists as he mentioned Raito's name. I just stared at the hands in terror, afraid that he might start throw punches all over the place, hitting me in the process.

"I've fucking told you this before, haven't I? Keep your damn distance from my food." Subaru continued and his eyebrows lowered closer to his eyes even more than before. He said it in a threatening, low tone. That tone plus the look on his face told Raito only one thing; that Subaru wouldn't hestitate on killing Raito slowly and painfully if he didn't do as told.

If I were in Raito's shoes, I would have ran away with my tail between my legs like the dog I'd probably feel like.

But Raito didn't.

His smile (more like, smirk) was back.

"But Subaru-kun~, wasn't Bitch-chan more to you than just food~?" Raito asked, grabbing his fedora.

I had no idea what Raito was blabbing about. Sure, Raito said 'Bitch-chan', but it couldn't be me. They were talking in past tense and as far as I know, I'm not dead.

_Oh, my god! Are they talking about a dead girl!? Holy hell, did they kill her!?_

I bent over to look at Subaru. He hadn't replied to Raito yet.

_Holy hell..._

Subaru was gritting his teeth, looking homocidal with crazy, wide eyes. His breath seemed heavy and I could see the goosebumps on his pale skin. I know that he was supposed to be a vampire, but he seemed alot more paler than before.

If looks could kill, Raito would have had his eyes carved out, brain squashed, been slaughtered, chopped, burned and fed to the rats. I was happy that I weren't the one that recieved a look like that from Subaru.

Though this horryfying stare - though Subaru's furious eyes and gritted teeth –, I could still see some sort of sadness and... longing in the ruby-red eyes of his. I really can't explain that.

I backed away from Subaru to what felt like meters away. I was unsure on how this would end, but even though It'd be good if a fight started and I could run off, I didn't like Subaru like that. And I definitely didn't want him to fight with Raito. Sure, Subaru was strong, but he was out of control. And if it's something the world of movies had taught me was that you should never underestimate the one that looks like he isn't capable of anything.

Raito was strong. I knew that from just minutes ago.

And I didn't want Subaru to get hurt. He was my friend, I cared about him. And he was also my protector in this hell-hole.

"I'll fucking kill you if you touch her again, Raito." Subaru threatened, not answering Raito's question earlier.

I didn't know what to feel about what he'd just said. Should I be happy that he's threatening somebody for me? Should I be worried that a threat is even needed? Should I be scared about Subaru being like that? Or should I maybe even be sad about their relationship as brothers (I have siblings of my own after all)?

I didn't know.

"Come on, Subaru-kun. How about we share her, hmm?" Raito suggested.

_No, please, no!_

I waited impatiently for Subaru's answer. It didn't take long, it just felt like forever.

"Tch!" Was Subaru's only answer. I supposed that it ment 'no'.

Subaru turned his back to Raito, which made me worrying if Raito would like stab him with a knife or something. Or even more worried about what he wanted from me.

"Oi, you." I heard Subaru say with his low tone. I looked away from Raito and at Subaru instead.

"Let's get back." He continued and grabbed my by the wrist. I almost fell when he began to pull it away from Raito, but I obediently followed him. What else could I do? His hands were still pounding with fury and his grip hurt hella much.

Words couldn't describe how Subaru probably felt right now. He hadn't calmed down one bit on the inside, just on the outside. I knew that from the way that he was holding – hurting – my wrist.

We went back to Subaru's room in silence due to my fear of talking to him when he was gritting his teeth like that. I could almost see the veins in his arm pound, along with his hands.

When we finally arrived at Subaru's room, Subaru let my wrist go.

I laid my wrist in my other palm and twisted and turned to make it feel better. It kind of did.

Subaru walked around in the room, his hands forming the same fists as before, and just as I thought that it all was over – that we were only going to go to sleep again in that horrible coffin (man I hate smal places) –, he punched a hole in the wall next to his fireplace. A big hole at too.

Parts of the wall either hang from the edges or they were lying on the wooden floor. Dust filled the whole room, making it hard to see Subaru. I also got dust in my eyes and lungs, causing teary eyes and cough coming up my throat.

"You know, Subaru... Smashing the wall isn't the answer..." I managed to cough up my sentence.

I had forgotten about what mood we were in just a minute ago. I walked further into the room to look for Subaru. "Hey, Su-"

I didn't finish. When I finally saw Subaru, he was sitting on his knees, on the floor. His once so clenched fists were now just hanging down towards the wooden floor, together with his arms.

With a sloppily bent back and a hanging head, Subaru looked pathetic. Miserable.

I didn't know if I dared touching him. As he spoke, I felt my heart skip a beat – out of fear.

"That bastard... I'll fucking kill him one day..." Was what he said. I didn't know how to answer to that so I just said a simple 'yeah...' in agreement, even though I knew that he wasn't talking to me.

But something good came out from his words. I knew on his voice that he wasn't crying. If he had been crying, I wouldn't know what to do. Would I have hugged him? I don't know.

I prefer a pissed Subaru rather than a sad, miserable Subaru.

But why was he like that? His head just hanging from his neck like that. His hands just lying on the floor like that.

It couldn't just be about me running away and meeting Raito in the process, it wouldn't break him down like this.

It had to be something else.

"H-Hey, Subaru..." I took some slowly, silent steps towards Subaru and placed my hand gently on his sunken shoulder. It was ice cold. "What happened?" I asked just before my hand got slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

I wanted to walk away, or maybe even run away, far from him. But he was importand for my survival. And I couldn't just leave my friend and saviour like _this_.

I sat down beside him, without touching him again.

I'm not sure about how many minutes that had passed when I once spoke to him again.

"Subaru, do you hate Raito?" Was my question for him. I hadn't looked at him until now because of the fear in getting him even more upset. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I couldn't see his eyes due to having his bangs covering them.

I hadn't expected him to actually answer me, but he did. "Yeah..." Was what he mumbled in a low voice. He sounded like he had calmed down a bit, so I decided that I would do my best to make sure that he stayed in this calmer mood.

"Do you hate all of your brothers?" I slowly asked in a rather insecure voice. And it was true, I was insecure. I didn't want to upset him, and had prefered not to ask any other question after my first, but I just couldn't help it. I was too curious. Too naive to ever believe that you could possibly hate your own siblings, the ones that you had been growing up with since you were just a baby. That had taken care of you when your parents couldn't.

I had my own siblings – lots of them because of my dad –, and I could never think about ever hating any of them.

_How can you ever hate family? _Was the thought running through my head, and yet, there I was. Hating my own father. Though I had never considered him one of the family. Only the one who made new members for my family. His new woman were about to give me a new sister in some months or so too. A little sister, with the same sick genes as him and his disturbingly stupid wife.

I can't wait.

Subaru never answered. I took it as a 'no' and maybe was a bit too fast in protesting. "But you share the same blood! You all came from the same parents and have been growing up together!"

"No, we don't. And no, we haven't."

I was amazed that he was so calm, I had just yelled at him.

I regretted condeming that they were all from the same two people. I didn't think about that siblings can have different fathers and/or different mothers. So far, I only had siblings from the same parents as myself.

Well, soon that was about to change when my new sister shows up. I hated being reminded about that.

So Subaru didn't have the same parents as his brothers. Did they all have different?

"I'm sorry, Subaru, I guess that I overreacted." I apologized while politely bowing my head to him.

"Do you have a different mother? I know that Ayato, Kanato and Raito have the same since they're triplets, but for the rest of you?"

"Yeah, we have different mothers."

I hadn't actually thought that I guessed right about that. I only asked it because I, myself, would soon have a sibling with a different mother.

"So you all have the same dad?" I said trying to clarify my theory. If I was correct, then Shuu, Reiji and Subaru had different mothers, and the trpilets had the same.

I had been wondering if maybe Shuu and Reiji could have the same since they were the two oldest before the triplets, but they were far to different in personality for me to believe that. The triplets could also have the same mother as someone else. This whole different-mother-thing was just a mess.

I stared in horror as his hands clenched together into a fist as I mentioned his dad.

Was his dad maybe a manly slut that slept around everywhere and got kids all around the planet!? Did he also hate his father!? If he did, then I was in serious trouble for mentioning it.

Judging by his expression and the way his whole body tightened in anger, he did.

"U-Uhm, what I ment was; which have the same mother!?" I quickly asked in fear and in my nervous tone, hoping to change the subject.

I wasn't sure why I cared so much about his relationship with his brothers. That wasn't my concern, I wanted to run away from all of them. I think that I cared because Subaru reminded me about myself, even though he was probably older than me. He seemed to hate his dad, just like I hated mine. We both had siblings, though he had more than me and he also were the youngest.

I had four siblings. Three older ones; two big sisters and a big brother – one of my sisters is going to move out from the house soon, into her boyfriend's apartment. She's 18 –. And one little sister. She isn't old at all. She is five years old and I often take care of her. Because of that, I've grown up loving children and want one of my own.

I snapped into reality – away from my dreams as a future mother with a little kid, learning him or her to ride the bike – as I hit the floor with a thud and got an aching feeling in the back.

"Shut up! You ask too many damn questions, annoying!" He said in an angry, husky voice while pinning my hands at each side of my head. I looked at both directions, feeling hopeless as I saw my weak hands.

"Subaru?" I asked, not understanding what he was doing. "What are you doing?" I asked, letting him know that I didn't understand.

"What I'm doing? Are you an idiot?" He hissed back as an answer. I didn't mind the insult, I had kinda gotten used to them at tht moment.

"Stop it!" I ordered in a yell and shook my head multiple times in disagreement to what he was doing. I still didn't know what it was that he now was doing, but I didn't like it. I just hoped that this wasn't rape.

"Shut it. Food shouldn't talk." He leaned in, his face in the direction of my neck.

"_FOOD!?_" I shrieked and jerked my whole body in an intempt to get the hell out of there.

"Prepare yourself..." He whispered and opened his mouth.

I knew what he was trying to do. He wasn't going to eat me, he just took the game of pretending to be a vampire a little bit too long. He also said the word 'food' because he wanted to scare me, to break me psychologically, he wasn't going to bite me. He was just taking a bad joke to far, that's all.

No, that wasn't all. Guess if I was wrong?

I had no experience in being bitten by a hungry vampire or in how it fel – except knowing that it was supposed to hurt according to the movies –, but when you were bitten, you knew that you were. The movies was correct. It did hurt. However, the movies hadn't caught the real pain that you really feel when being bitten, they made it look like just being bitten by a dog or even making it look pleasurable. At that point, they were wrong. It wasn't pleasureble, comfortable or even bearable. The burning, stinging pain was massive and Subaru didn't bite me slowly or careful, he was rough.

"Ngh..." Was how it sounded from him as his fangs went down my neck.

"Haaaah, it's sweet... Nnnnh... Oi, scream more... Hnng!" He ordered shortly before going back to piercing me and stealing my blood away from my body, this time he suck from my shoulder. That hurt even more and I didn't care about holding in my screams and muffled subs. Normally, I wouldn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of getting what they want, but now I couldn't care less.

I didn't even remember starting to scream in the first place. I did it without thinking, just like I now realized that I was crying.

"Haaah... That's a nice voice..." He told me, but I didn't feel any better because of that.

When he once again sunk down his fangs, I felt like tearing my hair off of me, just so that I would think about something else than the pain from him.

Just minutes ago, we had been having a rather normal conversation. That conversation now felt unreal, that it was only something that I had made up in my crazy head.

"Please, stop it, Subaru...!" I begged as I felt another tear run down my cheek and whimpered as he pulled out from my shoulder. It didn't matter which one of us that moved even slightly, it really left me in nothing but pain.

"There's no way I'd stop now." He smirked and a chuckle followed shortly after.

"B-But it hurts!" I stated in a nother atempt to make him stop his meal.

"Heh! That's fine." He smirked, crushing all my hopes with only two words. "I'll make it hurt even more!" He loudly stated and his gaze turned into that of a child's towards a new, delicious lollipop.

I wanted to calmly say 'no' to him, but that 'no' turned into just a scream. I clenched his shirt just so that I could dig my fingers into something.

"Hah!" Subaru gushed out, mocking me and my weakness. "Stop pretending that you hate it. I know you do, I can hear it." He continued before he started to kiss and lick the place that he'd just bitten.

I didn't surely know why he was assuming that I enjoyed it, I was sure that I hated the pain and force. I suspected that it might be because of my voice; my screams, sobs and whimpers.

He kinda acted like a sadist, so that was probably it.

It wasn't.

Later I got to know that vampires has amazing ears (can they like, hear when you pee from kilometers away? How embarrassing.). They have such amazing hearing that they can hear your heart's poundings. They can even distinguish the poundings from pleasure, fear and pain.

That's how he knew that my were from pleasure. Even though I, myself, didn't know.

"You chose me, didn't you? Now, give me your everything."

He pushed me harder down against the floor after I'd tried to get up. He grunted with annoyance and told me to shut up as I rejected him any more of my blood.

When my pain finally was over – when he was done sucking –, he got up from the floor, but he didn't walk away from me. He just stared down on me as I sat up, afraid that he would change his mind about leaving me alone and push me back down on the floor if I stood up. I didn't even look at him, fearing that he would get angry with me and concider me disrespectful before going back to sucking my blood as a punishment.

"Listen well, woman." Subaru made it sound like a warning; if I didn't listen, I would get pain. I was close to looking up at him, but remembered that I didn't know if he would let me get away with doing it. I couldn't take any risks. "If you defy me, annoy me, or even get in my way, I won't hestitate on killing you. Painfully and slow." He promised.

"Do you understand!? Hah!?" He yelled, probably because I didn't answer him.

"Yes." I replied and bowed my head. I didn't normally surrender this easy and I never ever bowed my head aside from when I was being polite to my elders. But fear makes people different. It breaks them down to the level of insects, begging, on all fours, the people not to crush them.

Subaru didn't say anymore after that. He just turned around, walked over to his coffin and shut the lid, leaving me all alone on the cold floor.

I was releaved that I wouldn't need to go into the crowded space inside the hard, cold coffin.

But at the same time, I didn't want Subaru to go into it either. I didn't want him to come back and insult nor forcing me into submission, but loneliness was multiple times worse.

Not having anyone to talk to, to distract you from the hell that you knew you were stuck in.

I couldn't stand, it was a miracle that I could even sit up rather straight. When you're being sucked, you can really feel yourself getting drained. You can also feel the pressure from when your thick blood rushes through two tiny holes.

It was a sickening, yet hot, nice and fairly pleasurable.

I felt empty, of course, but I wasn't worried about dying. If this would have killed me, it would have been because of loss of blood and I would've been dead by now.

But I wasn't. So it was okay for now. I would soon be able to stand again since my heart was pumping out more and more blood by the minute.

When the time that I could once again stand up – after minutes –,I decided to go to sleep. I got to my feet and stared at the not-so-appealing carpet under Subaru's coffin. I didn't want to sleep there again.

In the end, I took the little armchair in the middle of the room next to the coffin.

It wasn't comfortable at all. It was soft and all, but the armrests were far to hard and slender so I couldn't lay my head on them, and the armchair was too small to lie comfortable in. I did my best on the lying part, bent my knees over one of the armrests and leaned my back against the other. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest.

My head was just hanging over the armrest like a dead fish. But, due to me being awake for far too long without sleep, I finally entered the world of dreams.

_**Fuwaaaaaa~, I'm finally done with this second chapter, it feels so good to be updating! Feels like years ago, though it was less than a week since my last one on Raito's story... **_

_**Is it just me or do I always start with something like "finally I'm done with this" or "finally I'm done with that"? Huh...**_

_**Anywhoo, THANKIES FOR READS, FAVS, COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND FOR LOVELY PEOPLE~! **_

_**YOU HAVE MY GREATEST PERMISSION TO COMMENT WHO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE/UPDATE NEXT! UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME, I'LL JUST TAKE RANDOM!**_


	4. No, Subaru, I Do NOT Want To Cuddle

_This chapter is definitely for Subaru's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNBARU U LIL PIECE OF KAWAII AGGRESSIVE CUTIEPIE!_

**Besides, Subaru's fanfic is the one with the longest time since last update, so this is perfect. **

**And since I'm in a hurry now, let's get down to business.**

**SAKAMAKI SUBARU X KAZUKA MAYU = SUBAYU**

**RATED: T-M FOR NOW I MEAN COMMON IT'S HIS B-DAY AND ALL AND COMMON!**

That night I dreamed of Subaru, though, at the same time it wasn't Subaru. It felt like Subaru, and acted – I guess – like Subaru, not to speak about that I talked with him like I talked to Subaru, but at the same it, it didn't look anything like Subaru. And I can't recall anything like a voice of Subaru's, though, I barely remember his looks nor voice. I just know that he didn't look like Subaru, and in the dream, I just know that it was Subaru. It was like; "Oh, that's Subaru over there", even though it didn't look nor sound like him.

Dreams really are like that, huh? You can just know something, without reason. It's like, wtf brain, don't you even remember how people look, so that you have to just make up an appearance in dreams? What is wrong with you, seriously.

I don't remember what dream Subaru was involved with though, just that he was in it, nor do I have any idea how it ended. This was because it got interrupted. I had to snap out of my land of dreams, and I bet that I was on the best part because that is just my luck, and try to make out who woke me up, and where the heck the person was due to my sight being all blurry and foggy. I only saw smeared colors around, wherever I turned.  
"I'm here, idiot." Someone snapped, and even hearing felt weird when being newly awake and confused. It was more like talking with someone that was holding a piece of cloth against their mouth as they spoke, it just sounded weird and barely understandable.

Of course, my sight eventually cleared just as much as my hearing, and I caught myself looking up

upon Subaru, who seemed irritated. Images from yesterday shot up in my mind like a merciless arrow through my head, causing me to take steps away. Except that I found myself not backing, but crawling into the big, dark brown cabinet, nearly causing the lamp on it fall over on me.

I was on the floor, clearly confused, and clearly scared.

Was he here to bite me again? Like yesterday? That huge pain, stabbing and tearing pain, seemed to never go away. I have no idea for how long I sat on the floor as well yesterday, waiting to get the strength to walk to come back.

Or more like, waiting for my heart to pump out enough blood for me to be able to.

"Don't look like that, dammit! You fell out of the armchair, that's why I woke you up! You don't have to get so damn scared!" He shot out, and I saw the way his fits clenched and his arms twitch with anger, ready to punch something (or someone), but he didn't. He was really close to just swing his arm down towards the little round table beside my armchair (in this case, my bed), but he just suddenly decided not to. Strange.

"Why wouldn't I be scared!? It's all your fault!" I accused and pointed my right index finger at him while rubbing the back of my head (that I'd hurt earlier) with my other hand, causing him to flinch back in a mix of shock, tension, and what seemed like shame.

"Hah!? My fault!?" He threw the return while shooting and pressing his hand against his chest, gritting his teeth just the way I did. Was he trying to make me a villain!? He bit and sucked me last night, does he intend to make me believe that I made the six holes that was carved into different places on my body? Places I couldn't even reach with my own teeth? Yeah right.

"YOU DESTROYED OUR FRIENDSHIP AND BETRAYED ME!" I yelled as I darted up from his floor, grabbing help from the cold cabinet. Everything in this house seemed cold, didn't they have any radiators here, none at all!?

"Kh! I only wanted to wake you up! You would've caught a cold, there. And that would've made your blood disgusting." Was the sound of the answer I got from him (though he did look like he regretted saying the last thing, and I did too), and I just snorted as a reply to such an unreasonable thing. He even looked like he barely didn't want to talk anymore, which pissed me off since he was the one to wake me up. And if he didn't want me to catch a cold, then why would he just leave me to sleep in an armchair, that wouldn't be better at all.

I guess that he heard me mumble that (I just couldn't help the frustration and had to let it out by saying the words out loud, quietly), because he just gave me an irritated snort before walking back towards his coffin, probably to sleep.

"And here I wanted to apologize." He muttered as he began taking the lid off, and I don't think that I was supposed to hear that at all, but I did.

_Hmpf! If so, why'd you act like that? Friends don't do that, Tsun-ba-ru._

And then he just went into it, harshly closing the lid after and I pressed my hands again my ears not to get deaf by the loud thud it caused. I think he went to sleep after, well, of course he did.

And I was left there, not really knowing what to do. Probably getting the fudge out of there, looking for a way out. That was what was the most important right now.

Though, I did try that last night (I just couldn't wait to get away from the crowded coffin, I hate small arias!) and all I accomplished was running into Raito, nearly getting my blood sucked by Raito, getting saved by Subaru, Hearing Raito and Subaru start to fight, making Subaru very pissed off, and then getting my blood Subaru and sitting numb on the floor for I-don't-know-how-long.

It would still be better than to just stand here, waiting for something to happen.

So I began walking out, until I discovered something black and white placed hanging over one of the edges of the armchair, where I'd placed my legs over just - well, I don't know how long since I woke up on the floor – some time ago.

Maybe it's mine? Something I'd dropped when sleeping, even though I didn't remember carrying something with me.

After getting a hold of the soft material, I unfolded the biggest piece of both black and white cloth. I couldn't believe my eyes, and it certainly wasn't something of mine.

It was one of those sexual maid costumes, I even noticed a pair of thigh highs and some ribbons and wrist cuffs on the armchair, that people used for their WEIRD FETICHES AND DESIRES.

I dropped, or more like threw, the dress back down at the green chair in disgust, wiping my hands off after.

How did it even get here? _It must have belong to Raito – that disgusting fucker –_, I thought. _And accidentally ended up here when their other servants mistook this for his room. Maybe they thought that the coffin was for something kinky and went to the conclusion that the room belonged to him?_

That had to be it. Poor Subaru, getting involved with something so filthy – even though the clothes looked clean and newly bought – and perverted. I immediately grabbed the clothes to get them out of the room to clear up this horrible mistake. Taking Subaru for a pervert, who do they think that they are?

After throwing the outfit - that consisted of a black dress with a white layer underneath, a pair of black wrist cuffs, a ribbon, a white maid head band, those disgusting black thigh highs, black Lolita shoes, and an apron – outside, I carefully shouted to Subaru; "I hope no one has chores for me to do, because I'm not here anymore!" to let him know that he could not blame or punish me if he found me climbing in a tree, because I had told him that I was on my way out of his room without anything other to do. But of course, I said it almost in a whisper because I didn't want him to get up and chase after me.

And then I took off.  
I quickly went down the hallway, the same way that I'd followed Subaru when we were going to his room the first time after I'd picked him, except I was heading the opposite way. I was going towards the living room on the first floor, exactly where the brothers meeting place seemed to be. I thought that it was best to have somewhere where I'd been before as a starting point, it felt like it would be easier to find my way around if I did.

Besides, maybe one of the windows wasn't locked, or maybe even they had unlocked the doors because they thought that I was being guarded by their brother? While I was there, I might as well check that, of course.

But after walking down the stairs, that led directly to the big, open living room, I soon found out that just like last time I was here alone, they were locked. All of them. This, of course, caused a big problem in my plan of escape. That they always kept their windows closed and secured with a hidden lock, even on the night when vampires like them were awake (such as now, gosh), couldn't have been worse. It made me strongly doubt that the doors were open, and I was dead right about it. To calm myself, I just thought that it was only naturally to keep windows and doors on the first floor, and even the entrance, locked at most time. Not to even mention that these people were vampires, maybe they had some enemies that they didn't want being able to enter and kill them?

And with that, I decided to hurry up the main stairs to search for a room with an exit, an escape. Most rooms seemed to be secured, and some didn't even let me inside. I always wondered what could possibly be on the other side of the doors, as my captivators had found it necessarily enough to lock it and keep outsiders out where they belong. But that curious feeling soon got replaced by the frustration and panic, panic of the confinement and the feeling of being trapped with no way out.

I knew that I had claustrophobia, but I had never had it in such a big area before. It had only been small spaces, and this mansion certainly wasn't small the last time I checked and got lost.

I just had to stop searching after a while, to finally let out a big, fat, irritated, frustrated, loud sigh towards the ceiling, bending my head backwards and keeping my eyes shut. This sucked. It sucked so much not even the best slut could beat it (ahaha a slut joke...).  
The only good thing about the big, fat hell was that I had yet not met any sadistic, hungry, vampires looking for bait. And thank the lord for that, fucking great.  
At that moment, I was positioned in a sloppy stand, trying to keep my legs up, in just another one of this giant mansion's rooms. This one seemed to be a TV room, with a dark red sofa, a TV (of course), a big lamp hanging on the dark ceiling that I was sighing towards, locked damn windows, and some brown cabinets (just like Subaru's) placed against the dark blue walls. Just like all the other goddamn rooms in this goddamn place, it also had a carpet, a green one this time. So far, I'd seen blue carpets, green ones, red ones, brown ones, black ones, and even some orange/yellow ones. I'd even made it all into a game to see if I could find any god damn fucking pink ones.

Suddenly (it's always sudden, c'mon) I felt something quick and cold against my neck, only slightly passing over my skin quickly before disappearing. I jumped, possibly meters up in the air, at the quick cold feeling, and soon understood that it was a cold breath, blowing against me completely on purpose.  
I feared that it might be Raito, causing me to not want to turn around to confirm it, not in my wildest dreams would I ever want to turn around now. I just wanted to stand there, hoping it would go away if it saw how tense, quiet, and still I was. Maybe even thinking that I was only a doll.

"Calm down, jackass. It's only me." The voice broke the silence, and I soon recognized it as, not Raito's, but Subaru's dark voice. It seemed to always have some kind of irritated cling to it.  
"You could've called." I said coldly, still a little bit mad about the whole sucking-a-buddy's-blood thing, but couldn't help but roll my eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Even though I couldn't continue my escaping plan (which seemed to fail fucking anyway), I was just too relieved and relaxed that it wasn't Raito, that had popped up to finish what he'd started last time, to ever be disappointed. I could almost picture Subaru rolling his eyes too.  
I was just about to turn around and face him – because I wanted to talk seriously with him just for a while, maybe convince him to help me escape after – when he stopped me.

"You ain't gonna do that. I know what you were trying to do just now, do you want to be punished that badly?" He said lowly into my ear, already holding his hand over my mouth, making it impossible for me to protest and say that I actually did tell him that I was going earlier. The only alternative left was to struggle as much as I could, only ignoring the irritated shouts to stop from the idiot. If I'd earlier wanted to get along with Subaru again, I certainly did _not _now. He's so stupid, mean, insensitive, and a pure douche, doing this to me again when he just said one hour or so that he wanted to apologize. If you want to do that, then you do NOT come and do this before even apologizing first. You shouldn't be doing this at all!

"Hey, stop that! Stop moving I say! Are you both stupid and deaf!? Hey!"

When I didn't stop pushing myself to the left and to the right, jumping up and down, trying to tear his hand away, and doing everything in my power to make him let me go, we both suddenly fell backwards. At first, I thought that Subaru had tripped when never intending to drop his hands away from me, but as we landed softly in the sofa, I knew that he'd done it on purpose to me it harder for me to struggle. I was practically sitting on his lap, except for that I wasn't. He had his lags separated, and I was sitting on a space of the sofa between them. It still was very awkward though, and he still had his hand over my mouth and held his another arm wrapped around my waist.

"Stop moving now! Or else I'll seriously injure you!" He yelled and pressed his hand even tighter against my mouth. I was so close to just begin to lick it do make him take his hand away in disgust. That technique always worked at home, for every sibling. It always had.  
Did he even realize what we were doing!? Sitting so close to each other like this, me with my back against him and sitting between his legs, not to mention the hand against my lips and that he had his head resting on my shoulder and his arm around me? If anyone walked in on us now, I swear to god that they would accuse Subaru for rape.

_Ugh! Subaru what are you doing you fucking ignorant idiot can't you notice what you're doing dammit Subaru why!?_

But, to my relief, he finally seemed to let out a gasping 'gwuah!' or something shock. He had finally noticed the embarrassing position and he awkward scene! THAT WAS ON GODDAMN TIME!

"Tch!" He yelled and he shot his chin away from my shoulder, holding his head tightly pressed against the back of the sofa. I guessed that he realized the "shocking news" due to feeling my stupid, oversensitive face heat up. "D-Don't think something big of this, damn it! It's just so you won't escape, that's all!" I didn't think big of this! Well, okay, yes I did, but still. I couldn't see his face, but I understood on his voice that he was embarrassed too. Well, who wouldn't be, I couldn't even understand why he was going this.  
It was just last night that he was having aggression problems. And now he was acting all embarrassed and awkward. I couldn't understand a thing. And now the awkward silence had started too, there was nothing more that I hated more than being still and quiet. That was one of the things that matched with my zodiac sign.  
I even felt myself start to sweat and breath heavily, it was the worse. Subaru and I were friends, I was sure of it, and yet, this happens and I get very nervous. I have never had a problem with cuddling, hanging, wrestling or anything together with my friends back at home, which was all boys. But here I am now, with a face warmer that it felt like smoke was coming out from my ears. Maybe it was because I didn't know Subaru all that well... I don't know.

"Hey..." I heard him call out from behind, with his head turned to the left. What he was looking at was beyond my knowledge, but I still thought that calling out to me was ridiculous since I COULDN'T ANSWER because of HIS STUPID HAND that COVERED MY MOUTH. Jeez... "About yesterday... " _Oh, shit... No, I really don't want to talk about that! _"I didn't mean to... eh... Biting you like that was mayb... no, uhm... AH THIS IS SO DAMN IRRITATING I'M SORRY OKAY!?"  
It kinda came like a shock, so of course I jumped a bit. Sure, I was expecting an apology, but not for him to suddenly yell like that, what was with that guy. I tried to say something, but even though he'd just begged for an apology, he wouldn't let me answer him as I felt the hand press even more. "I don't want you... to hate me. Like she did." He whispered, and I would've found it so incredibly cute of him, if it hadn't been for the last three words he spoke. They left me not really knowing how to feel, the first thing I wondered was who he spoke of. Was it the same girl that Raito mentioned? It was highly possible, but still...

I tried to speak again, trying to clearly ask 'who are you talking about? Who hated you?' through the hand, but I don't think that he understood what I said.  
"Just shut up." He quietly demanded and without warning, I felt the same pain as yesterday sink down into my shoulder. I couldn't even yell at him to stop when he covered my lips like that, keeping them shut together. What was he doing, that idiot. He can't just apologize for something and then do the exact same thing just seconds later. It hurt so much, I whimpered and cried, shrieked and whined, hoping that it would make him realize what the fuck he was doing and stop it. But it only seemed to excite him more, I knew that because I felt something press lightly against my back. I couldn't help but getting embarrassed and whimper even more as I understood what it was, and all those noises only made it press harder and more.

"Tch, damn it..." Subaru murmured and continued to bite down on the other shoulder. "Stop making those sounds, idiot! Or face the damn consequences! I might not be able to control myself, you know..." He said in a heavy breathing from all the sucking and kissing on my shoulder. He began to lick the wound he'd just made, before biting into the same holes twice. Did he expect me to be able to suppress sounds when he does that!? It felt more like he was doing it on purpose.

And I felt it press so much, and I hadn't expected it to be so big and strong, if I can call it that. Such a thing had never happened before. I had never seen one, touched one, or felt one. I hadn't thought that I would do in a long time. I just hoped that he wasn't going to use it, because I was so not ready for something like that.  
But he just continued sucking and licking, pressing me tighter against him. And it hurt so much. I think that I cried again, feeling those warm drops of salty liquid flow down my cheek was horrible.

_(I don't want you... to hate me... Like she did.)_

What did that even mean?  
Subaru, you're such an idiot.

_**Oh dear god, shoot me, I am so not ready to write dirty fanfics! What were I thinking, holy fuck... I AM SO EMBARRASSED DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!? I need to read more "R18" so that I can do this shit better. Oh, well, please leave a comment at how I did, haha.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUBARU U LIL PIECE OF SHIT! I LOVE YA!  
AND THANKIES FOR READING AND SUPPORTING AND FOLLOWING AND LIKING AND ALL THE OTHER SHIT THAT YOU DO!**_

**Tumblr: .COM!**


	5. EAT IT! WITH YOUR GUTS!

_**IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS AMG I'M SORRY! ...Ahahahaaaaaa, well, at least I'm here now, right? *the shame***_

_**Well, I'll make myself quick so that I'm ready to start!  
I'M OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SCENARIOS! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY SOON? THEN I'LL WRITE AN UPDATE FOR YOU! **_

_**SAKAMAKI SUBARU X KAZUKA MAYU = SUBAYU!**_

_**RATED: T FOR DA MOMENT! **_

"SubaruI'mboredcan'twedoanything?" I asked, just letting the words roll out in one breath without even caring how '_optimistic' _I must have sounded. I was lying on the cold (everything's cold here, apparently) floor on the right side of the black coffin, listening to low breaths managing to break through it, reaching my ears. I've been lying sloppy on the ground (looking like a puddle or mere misery) for I-don't-know-how long, maybe hours. Felt like the whole night, but the sun had yet to rise, so no.

Without even knocking three times, I heard something sounding like a scoff coming from inside the 'box of horror'. "If you want to do something, the just go, dammit." Subaru hissed, really sounding harsh.

"But I might get attacked!" I shot back, ready for a victory.

"They're at school."

"Why aren't you there!?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"What!? That's your education we're talking about!"

"Shut up! Get off my back, dammit!"

I banked hard on the coffin – which seemed to be Subaru's home more than the giant mansion nowadays. "But I' hungry, Subaru! Do you think you'll get tasty blood if I'm not even fed!?"

He actually slammed his fist against the coffin back at me. "I'm telling you TO JUST GO THE FUCK WHEREVER YOU WANT!"

"But I'm telling you I can't! Besides, I don't know the way there!"

That did it, apparently. The heavy lid of the coffin got barged open by the white-haired (he's not an old man!) guy, almost crashing into the ceiling in its speed. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!?" He yelled, making it almost hard to hear as the huge, square lid collided with his brown dresser, not far from me.

"S-So, does that mean you're coming with me?" I carefully asked, still picturing the horrifying memory of that huge lid flying over me.

Frowning at me, Subaru wiped his eye – because pffft, it's not like he'd just slept for hours in a dark coffin. "Will you shut up if I do?"

I almost laughed a little at how pissed he looked, but just forced a nervous smile to appear. I felt so loved. "Y-You bet..."

"Perfect." Subaru lazily stretched for a second, groaning with every crunching sound. After he was done – which didn't take long –, he grabbed my hand, immediately beginning to move quickly towards the door. "Just follow me. And you better make something for me to eat as well, you got that!?"  
I stumbled a little, not actually expecting him to walk so fast all of a sudden. "Well, what do you want?"

"Couldn't care less 'bout what. Just get me somethin'."

For some reason, it felt like he was talking more 'sloppy' (if I can call it that) than usually, so I thought that it would be funny to answer with somethin' hip as well. "You got it, man."

He didn't look like he thought that it was funny though, giving me that 'U an UFO, Homedog?' look.

So I continued. "Maybe we can ma-" Interrupted.

"We're here."

"THAT WAS QUICK!"

_Maybe I could've gone by myself after all._

I know that I've talked about all the nice places in the mansion before, the old-style it was built in, all the rich furniture, the noble colors, but THE KITCHEN WAS BEAUUUTIFUL! It was like, you got this really nice, warm feeling when you stepped into it (unlike all the other _cold _rooms, hurrrr)! The main color of it was brown, and – just like the rest of the mansion – it was built in an old, elegant way.

I ran over to the sink, admiring the square glazed tiles in their creamy beige color. "How much did this cost, Subaru? Woah, they're so smooth!"

He sighed, shaking his head. "It's just an ordinary kitchen, so not much really. And that's tiles, they're supposed to be smooth, idiot."

_Well, it's because the kitchen I've got at home is... slightly different. _

Snorting back at him, I moved my hands away from the shimmering tiles, placing them on the just-as-shimmering sink to support my body instead. "Yeah, but it's not normal to be that smooth! It's not human!"

"They're not suppose to be human, they're tiles."

"WE BOTH KNOW THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Rolling his eyes, Subaru sank into a chair by the big, brown, old table. _Beautiful chairs as well _I thought, studying the glistering object keeping Subaru from crashing down on his ass. The legs of the chair was properly done, wavily going down just to curl up into something resembling a knot (I think) at the end. The edge of the back of the chair showing off many different, magnificent patterns.

"What are you doing? Stop touching my chair!" Subaru yelled, startling me almost so much that I plopped down onto the ground. I had maybe been a little too close.

"I was only thinking that it's beautiful!" I yelled back, clearly offended.

He raised an eyebrow, looking like he suspected that I was only talking bullshit. "Seriously, it's like you were raised on a farm or something!"

_Well, I kinda were... _

"Weren't you so hungry a moment ago? Go cook something."

Right! _But, which of the cabinets is the fridge?_ They all looked the same, brown, wooden, square.  
_This one?_  
No, that was the trashcan.  
_This one?_  
No, plates.

And even when I actually found the fridge, they didn't have any milk. Why didn't they have any milk!? I wouldn't be able to make pancakes now! And that was the only damn thing that I could actually manage to do.

"Uhm... Subaru..." I mumbled, standing clueless in front of the almost empty fridge (and they call themselves rich!? Whyyyyyyyy, hnnnnng!).

"Yeah..?" He mumbled back, obviously half-asleep on the table, using his forearms as pillows.

_Should I really tell him that I can't make anything? Now? When he finally seem to be in some kind of good mood? _"I've got a better idea!"

_No, what are you doing, Mayu!?_

Subaru groaned a little, stretching his arms up in the air from the little nap – I could hear the crunching sound as he stretched, that's how I knew. "What?"

_End this now! _"Let's bake instead!"

_No! What are you talking about, you idioooot! _

I shut the fridge, turning around to face him with a winning (fake, because I was actually not knowing what I was doing _at all_) smile.

And he actually lit up a bit – don't ask why, or how, but he did! But he also looked a bit surprised. "You can bake?" He asked, getting up from the chair.

_Ahahaaaa, do I look **that **inexperienced in the kitchen? _"Pfffft, I always do it! All the time! You have no idea how much I bake! I basically know all the recipes in my head, you know! That's how much I bake! Hahahahahahahahaha!" _You shouldn't do this, Mayu. You shouldn't. _

"Then, can you make lemon truffle pie?" Subaru asked, tilting his head.

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, MAN, OF COURSE I CAN'T!_

But you won't believe what I saw (I don't believe it either). HE SMILED! He did, he did, he did! Calmly, carefully, caring – all the nice words starting with a c!

Except for when he realized he was smiling, then he just went back to an angry look and turned around, still cheeks tinting bright red. I know they were!

_But what the hell is... whatever he said that dessert was. I don't know! _I coughed. "Well, ahahaha, why not make muffins instead?"

Subaru shrugged – _thank god! _

_For muffins, we'll need...Sugar! Sugar, of course! Of course I need sugar, sugar is the most important thing! Okay, it should be in... this cabinet maybe?_

No, not in that cabinet. But something even better was in there. Couldn't help grinning uncontrollably evil. "_Suuuubaruuuuuuuu~!_"  
As a response, Subaru flinched, backing away a little in fear of my grinning face. "What!?" He yelled, thought he looked like he really didn't want to know.

"_Look at what I've fooooooound~!_" I gushed out, slowly holding up the soft object in my hands, showing it to him.

Subaru's eyes went wide. "Ugh! I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

_Disappointment. _"W-Why not!?" I whined, trying to make puppy-eyes, but I'm sure that only made it worse since I've always been bad at those.

"Ah? 'Why not'? WHY NOT!? LOOK AT IT!"

He was backing away, making it look like he feared for his life that I would throw it at him.

"I _aaaam _looking at it! MAN UP AND PUT IT ON!" I yelled, waving the white apron with the cute, fluffy edges.

"IN WHAT WAY WOULD THAT BE TO MAN UP!" Subaru yelled back, staring at the moving clothing in my hands.

"TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM!"

"MAKE ME!"

"YOU COWARD!"

"HAH!? I AIN'T NO COWARD, WHAT ARE YOU ON!?"

"THEN SHOW ME YOUR GUTS!"

"YEAH! JUST WATCH ME!"

I did. He actually put it on, wrapping the ribbon around his waist and tying it. Extending his arms into the air, Subaru gave me a serious look. "How's that!?"

I buried my laugh into my fist, hiding it under a false cough before starting to get into my apron as well. "Okay, so what do we need, Subaru?"

"Aren't you the one supposed to know that." He gave me a confused expression, adding a little suspicion into it.

"Of course. Okay, so first we need sugar of course. I don't know where that is, so you'll have to search. You do live here after all."

Subaru shrugged. "Got it."

"You've got chocolate I hope."

"Yes."

"And next we need...salt of course!"

"Next."

"Flour."

"Okay."

"And then just eggs."

That was everything we needed, now we just have to mix them together. "Okay, Subaru, so I want you to put these eggs in water and boil them, okay?"

"You got it." He did exactly as told, using every egg in the box – around 10 of them.

_He sure seemed to have fun though. _

The kitchen was a fucking mess afterwards. Stuff everywhere. Eggs smashed against the walls, flour covering every corner. And the clock was soon about to tell us to get the muffins the fuck out of the oven.

'_Pling~!_' There it was.

But when opening up, black smoke escaped the area, filling the room and making it right the opposite in color from the earlier white flour. We both coughed.  
And when our vision finally became clear, the black mess inside the oven was also revealed.

"You..." Subaru growled, staring down at the 'muffins'. "DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU COULD BAKE!?" He quickly turned around, his apron swaying along with his movements.

Surprised at the sudden yelling, I immediately shot back. "I SAID THAT I DO IT ALL THE TIME! I NEVER SAID IT TURNED OUT WELL!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BEAT THE DOUGH TO DEATH!"

"MAYBE _**YOU **_SHOULDN'T HAVE MIXED IN THE EGGSHELLS!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO DO THAT!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I NEVER WANTED THIS! YOU EAT THEM!"

"HAH!? THEN WHY WERE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT WHEN YOU CRUSHED THE BOILED EGGS THEN, HUH!?"

"THAT ONLY PROVES THAT I LIKE TO CRUSH THINGS ANYWAY! NOW, EAT IT!"

"IT DOES NOT! YOU EAT THEM!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE WE WILL NOT WASTE PRECIOUS FOOD!"

"UGH! YOU CALL THAT 'FOOD'!?"

"YES! NOW SHOW ME YOUR GUTS!"

"NEVER! WANT ME TO KILL YOU!?"

"BE A MAN AND EAT IT! IF YOU DO, I WILL DEFINITELY HAVE RESPECT TOWARDS YOU!"

"OH YEAH!? AFTER THIS, YOU WILL HAVE SO MUCH RESPECT FOR ME THAT YOU'LL CALL ME SUBARU-SAMA!"

"TRY ME!"

"SEE!? I'M EATING IT!"

"GOSH!"

"Y-YUUUK! UGH! GOOOD!"

"YOU ALIVE, MAN!?"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOOOOOOT! YOU MIXED THE SUGAR WITH SAAAAALT!"

_**Aheheheheeeee, a little short (I always say that), but since it was such a long time since I updated, I was in a hurry. And I'm in a hurry now too so this will have to be it for now!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING HAHAHA DEAR GAWD NOW I HAVE TO GO I LOVE YOU GOSH NOW MOM'S YELLING GOODBYE!**_


	6. The Guts Couldn't Handle This One

_**This is a birthday request from redneckswagger on , HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! **_

_**SAKAMAKI SUBARU X KAZUKA MAYU = SUBAYU!**_

_**RATINGS ARE FROM NOW ON KEPT SECRET! **_

A suffering gurgle could be heard in the room, right before a big retching sound replaced it. The two sounds had been going on for a while now, ever since yesterday to be exact, and the sight of what was causing it really made my stomach turn inside out.

His hands held a steady grip on the white bucket. He was shaking slightly, and he was sweating a river.

"Please turn the other way, Subaru!" I yelled as I accidentally took a peek at him, regretting it at once of course.

His eyes turned to me in a look that said 'death' and 'despair', but instead of starting to scream and punch something as I'm sure he really felt like doing, he focused on his breathing.

But that didn't help much, as it happened again.

Subaru was vomiting.

"Would you like something to ea-"

The mere thought made him puke into his bucket again, and it was not pretty at all. I bet there wasn't even anything left to throw up, because he hadn't eaten anything since my muffins, but his stomach wouldn't let him be. It was literally _forcing_ something to come up, without it actually being needed.

"When… this i…s ov…er, I'll… fuck…ing k…ill y…ou…"

He did his best to talk clearly and actually sound threatening, but he just looked miserable and destroyed, which wasn't really scary. But he did sound pissed though.

He threw up again, but this time I was ready in time to turn away. "Look.. at what… you've…done to m…e…!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now you're just being ridiculous. You sound like a pregnant woman, Subaru."

He was leaning over the bucket, so when his eyes went up to meet mine, he looked dangerously angry. "Hah!?" He was hissing like a wet cat.

I backed off.

As Subaru continued dying in his armchair, I went out of the room. Today was Sunday, so that means no school, which means that Reiji's got to be somewhere around. If I can find him, I bet he can help me help Subaru. And if I help Subaru, then Subaru might just decide on not to torture me to death once he's recovered. Because, apparently, this is all my fault.

Every hall was empty, so every noise my walking made on the wooden floor seemed to come out as ten times louder, and maybe it was just my imagination but it echoed as well.

I'd started to find my way from Subaru's room to the main entrance as I've walked there quite the many times. It wasn't, however, until I passed the giant two doors that the thought came to mind. _What am I doing? I should escape right now, when I've got a big opportunity! _  
I must seriously be an idiot.

I had tried to get away a lot of times before, so when I tried pushing the doors open, I didn't expect them to actually do open. But today they did, and I was close to falling over. _Some dumbass must've forgotten to lock them today, and I can bet my panties on that it was Ayato._

This was a relief, as I now didn't have to break a window or anything to get out (that would cause way too much noise). Feeling the fresh air take a hold of my hair felt great. It had been a long time since I was outside, I haven't at all since I came here. And I came her about one or two weeks ago, can you imagine?

The air almost felt weird and unfamiliar.

So I already knew that the mansion was surrounded by a smooth wall of some kind, and that the gate in front of it is always locked (I've made sure to study through the window). But that's no problem, because in some places of the great yard, the Sakamakis have gotten trees (and even a wood by a lake or something). And if I climb up one of those trees, then I can get over the wall.

_Well… Climbing up the tree went fine, but… _

I looked down the many meters to the ground on the other side of the wall, that I was supposed to jump. _What do I do now? _

I was stuck in the tree. There was nothing to step on or climb down on the other side, and I certainly wouldn't be able to jump down. Getting over wouldn't matter if my legs were broken. It seemed like climbing down this tree wouldn't be just as easy as climbing up, which even _that_ had been a struggle to begin with.

_What should I do…? I really can't jump this…_

"Ah, if it isn't Bitch-chan~!"

_On second thought._

"Woah, Bitch-chan don't jump!"

I sighed, resting my cheek in my palms where I was sitting on a branch. "Why're you here, Raito?"

He smiled, I'm sorry, _smirked_. "No reason in particular. Just happened to be passing by, that's all."

_Funny, your face tells another story. I bet he saw me earlier in the mansion and followed._

He leaned to the side, as if searching or looking for something behind me. "Don't tell me Bitch-chan is trying to run away~? My, my, what a bad girl…" He giggled.

He put his hands casually in his pockets and took a step, but that step suddenly turned into a fucking light jump that made him reach all the way up to beside me. The whole thing has looked easy and graceful like a cat.  
How the hell had he jumped that high, and without even using any strength or something?

He nudged me in the side, and I was still so surprised about his flying jump that I was close to falling over by the playful act. "Hey, let's run away together~. You and me, Bitch-chan, together forever towards the sunset on a white horse?"

"Funny story, Raito. You should write a book, I'd definitely read it." I didn't even look at him as I talked, but had my eyes wander off a bit here and there to search for something to either take me to the other side or to get rid of the creep with.

"So cold," Raito sighed, closing his eyes in rejection, but smiling slightly after. "But I kinda like that side of you~. Makes me want you to say even worse things~." 

_Okay, I really need to get away from here before things get… weird… _

For the first time since he got here, I turned to Raito. "Say, how do you cure a vampire's illness?"

"Eh?" He looked surprised, and then the surprise turned into a little mocking smile. "How silly of you, Bitch-chan. Vampires don't get ill."

"So my fucking muffins was so fucking bad that they even made a fucking creature that can't get ill, ill… This fucking sucks…"

He tilted his head to the side. "Subaru-kun's ill?"

I nodded, mumbling a small 'yes'.

"Uwah, you must have given him something _really_ bad," Raito started laughing at the image of Subaru clutching his hands to a bucket. He leaned over to try and get a catch of my face. "You're not going to help him get better?"

"Uh." He hit right on the spot, and it made me feel a bit guilty to sit here after trying to escape while my friend's in there and throwing up. "Well, about that… I'm… I really should…"

And arm was thrown around my shoulders as I talked, interrupting whatever excuse my mind would manage to get out. "You're definitely different from the other Bitch-chan…"

I probably got a lot more shocked than I should've. It wasn't all that weird that vampires have had another prey before, and yet my eyes went wide and jaw dropped as I turned towards Raito, repeating the words he said multiple times in my head. "What other?"

"Hm? You don't know yet?" Raito asked in a shocked tone, but kept the calm face left on.

"No."

I looked serious into his eyes, ad had even managed to receive a serious gaze back, but then that smirk came back to his lips and poisoned his serious eyes into darker ones. "Then maybe I shouldn't tell you just yet~."

I grabbed his wrist as I noticed that he was about to jump down and say some little hint or something before walking away. "What other Bitch-chan?"

Raito closed his eyes, taking a big, long breath of the air and exhaling again, looking like he was enjoying himself very much. "Now wouldn't you like to know~?"

"Stop playing around, Raito," I hissed in almost a whiny tone, feeling oh so very tired of his games.

His smirk disappeared by the serious talking, and now he had the face of almost a bored person. He jerked his wrist away from me, without much force needed for me to have to hold on tight to the branch so I wouldn't fall off.

And without me having any time to stop him, Raito got off. His feet landed smoothly onto the ground, and putting his hands into his pockets, Raito began to walk away.

"Oi, Raito! You can't just say one thing and then walking away without telling the other! Come back here and spill it!" I yelled, hitting the branch severely times with my fist in frustration.

He'd gotten a bit far away from me, so I'm not sure if he sighed, but I was sure that I could hear a faint one.

"Well, not that it matters anyway," Raito said, head turning around to reveal a smirk. "Because she's already dead since long ago, Bitch-chan."

I froze.

_**This was so late… I hate myself and I shall never be forgiven… It's just that I've been very busy selling something called 'Majblommor', and it's taken up a lot of my time… But I hope you had a great birthday! And I hope Subaru gets better!**_

_**ANOTHER THANKIES FOR READING I STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU!**_


	7. I Manage To Cause Complete Destruction

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUBARU!**_

_**Okay, so this is a late birthday present to Subaru. I was gone the day of his birthday, so I'll upload this now. And I haven't updated this story since June, so it's about damn time. I did promise Sammy3210 on to post a chapter after all. **_

I sat in the white armchair next to Subaru's coffin. The dark, heavy lid of stone had closed over the square box hours ago, and even though Subaru had been sleeping softly on the other side of it for such a long time now, I hadn't got the slightest bit of sleep since I'd first plumped down. My eyelids were so heavy and I repeatedly closed them, but I just couldn't help staying awake.

It was probably soon going to be sunset and I'd be put to work and be forced cleaning Subaru's perfectly fine room again. I just didn't understand why they would have me be some kind of maid for them to push around. It wasn't like they didn't already have tons of servants other than me, right? I rarely saw them and when I did, they were all creepy people lurking in the shadows, but I knew that they existed. Who else could be keeping the entire mansion clean? Certainly not me alone.

They just want to boss me around and make me suffer, that's the only reason. And maybe even because they use it as an excuse to keep me. But what could be the reason for them to be keeping me if not using me as a servant? It can't just be about the whole "prey here and prey there" thing.

Maybe it had something to do with that other girl? The one Raito had mentioned? The one that had died here?  
I felt my heart sink a bit and lost my focus, staring out to the brown leaves weakly hanging on to the branches on the other side of the window. Was I going to end up like her in the end? What if I wasn't able to escape and this very horrible mansion would be place where I'd die, just like her? I didn't even want to think about what had caused her dead, much less what would cause my own.

The sun could be seen disappearing behind the treetops of the thick forest now. It made the trees look dark like shadows, melting together into a wall that blocked my path to freedom.

I got up from the armchair with a sigh so big and sharp that it could split the Red Sea in half. After getting myself that bucket and disk cloth that I always use, which I'm also starting to feel too familiar with by the way, I began scrubbing floor and furniture until I was able to see my awfully red, filthy and disheveled hair's reflection and had my skin gleaming with perspiration.

I cleaned the entire room first thing in the morning only because I had nothing better to do and might as well get it over with. In the middle of it all, I found that weird maid outfit once again in the room. Would Raito just leave poor Subaru out of his nasty business, please? This is the second time in one damn week that I find this here.

Oh. I took a short pause from my careful polishing of Subaru's coffin and went back in time for a moment. That's right. I had been in the Sakamaki mansion for a whole week now. It was already the beginning of the end of October, maybe around the eighteenth?

They have probably started to search for me since long by now, checking with people around if they've seen me and asking my dad questions about when I came to his house and when I left and if I said anything unusual and whatnot. Had I left any clues? Any at all? I couldn't even remember that. It had happened so sudden and quickly, that I had been too stupid and busy to think about leaving anything that could help the police.

The lid pressed forcefully up against my hands. I took them away and watched as the black stone coffin opened up and revealed a pale young man with ruffled silver hair, almost as disheveled as my own.

"Morning," I mused, smiling awkwardly.

He gave me a look of disapproval, clearly not having forgotten about the bad muffins quite yet, and stared me up and down. Instead of answering me, he seemed to be silently questioning why the hell I was kneed down next to his sleeping box.

I opened my mouth quickly as soon as I noticed and held up the disk cloth. "I was not doing anything suspicious. I am not a suspicious type. I will not poison you in any way ever again. I was cleaning."

That made him look even more worried, or at least during the second I had time to look at him before he stood up in the coffin and stepped out. Without any pause, he continued and walked across the floor and out the door, until I could no longer see him.

He hadn't spoken one single word to me. Ouch. But I recalled his words from yesterday ("When… this i…s ov…er, I'll… fuck…ing k…ill y…ou…") and decided that was probably a good thing and definitely for the best.

He was angry, no doubt about it. I would be too, if I had spent the entire day clutching a bucket while feeling my stomach's insides churn and turn in and out because some jackass lied to me about their cooking talent.

I made the stupidest face ever and laughed awkwardly to myself. "Jackass, huh..?"

Bet the other girl didn't manage to food poison Subaru though. Not many people have done that, so even if I'm the first "prey" Subaru absolutely despises, at least I stand out from the rest. Oh well, what does it matter? I'm not supposed to be liked by my kidnappers in the first place, so it's fine. Although it might help me get back home if I was trusted and on their good side. I might even be set free if I promised never to tell anyone that they abducted me.

I threw the cloth aside and sprinted out the door, not stopping until I could see the tall backside of Subaru. He stopped and gave me that same look again, the one with disapproval and confusion mixed together into an unpleasant frown spreading across his narrow face.

"What're you doing here?"

I bent over a bit, putting my hands on my knees and trying to catch my breath. "Was just thinking about tagging along with you. Y'know, to talk and all that. Where are you going?"

Subaru only looked at me with half-lidded, annoyed eyes instead of answering the question. If there even was an answer, because today was Sunday and no school. He probably only got out from the room in the first place because he wanted to get rid of me, not really having any idea of where to go.

His head turned away from me to face forward, and he began to walk again. I followed after him, but was forced to put in quite the effort because of his quick pace.

"Look, I'm sorry for the muffins. It really wasn't on purpose!" I panted a little and took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, why would I food poison you for? If there was a motive for escaping, why would I still be here?"

"Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?!" He stopped and shot deadly glares at me, screaming. "Escaping was goddamn exactly what you were trying to do, wasn't it?!"

"What?! No, of course not!"

He was even more furious now. "OH YEAH?! THAT DEFINITELY FUCKING WASN'T WHAT RAITO TOLD ME!"

"Shit."

Subaru's eyes were wide as that word slipped out, staring at me with such a furious, gaping expression that I was sure this was going to be my death. I swallowed and tried to come up with something to say, anything to say. That fucking Raito, why the hell did he have to see me on that tree and then go tell Subaru? Wasn't he the fucking one who joked about running away together with me?

"Okay, so I tried to run away yesterday," I finally managed to yell out. "Who the fuck wouldn't?!"

"SO YOU _DID _FOOD POISON ME!"

"Nonono, that was an accident! I only took advantage of the situation!"

"OH, FORGET IT!" He turned around and began stomping away the opposite direction of what we had originally headed to. Both of his hands were curled up into shaking, pounding fists where you could see blue and red veins popping out. It looked like they would be ready to punch anything at any minute, and yet I still took the risk and called out again.

"YEAH, WELL… I TALKED TO RAITO YESTERDAY AS WELL, YOU KNOW!" He stopped when he heard that, doing the sharpest and most rough turn of his head that I had ever seen. I had never seen a face so pissed before (it somehow looked exactly like those life-threatening fists of his), but even though I should definitely shut my mouth by this moment, the words just slipped. "AND HE TOLD ME ABOUT THE OTHER BITCH-CHAN THAT USED TO LIVE HERE. SO HOW ABOUT YOU TRY AND EXPLAIN THAT, HUH!? AND DON'T YOU LEAVE OUT ANY DETAILS ABOUT HOW YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS KILLED HER!"

I hadn't intended to talk about that just yet (or maybe at all), but it still felt good to let it out and know that I was turning the tables against him now. Or, at least it felt good. I felt very, very superior just until I saw how his expression gradually changed as I talked. You'd think that there was no way that he could look any angrier, but this new expression was proof of the opposite. Kind of hard to explain, but I'll do my best.

The eyes were wide with two black acute lines going down shakily and bitterly over them. The pupils were so narrow and sharp that it could split you in half if they tried, or maybe just accidently. They were venomous red, glowing with a dangerous blazing, and surrounded by bloodshot red streaks in the corners of the white of his eyes.  
The lips revealed teeth, two sharp ones especially that acted out the big role for scaring the living shit out of you. His forehead was covered with wrinkles, or, in fact, his whole face was. I swear to God, I let out the weakest little squeak as I nearly pissed myself.

But Subaru didn't kill me. No, he actually managed to restrain himself from that (no matter how much power and self-control that must have required). Instead of beating me into a bloody pulp on the floor, he spun around and proceeded to once again stomp out of my sight while giving the building the loudest roar - which sent chills through every wall, furniture and body. The whole mansion trembled heavily in fear of him.

I held on to my survival instincts this time and did not try to stop him, but stood still and listened to the blows the floor had to take from Subaru's feet, feeling the vibrations going through me every time until they were completely vanished.

"Uwah, that _really_ wasn't smart of you," a light voice said. "Do you have a death wish, Bitch-chan?"

I spun around repeatedly in the narrow hallway, but the echoing voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and gave no clues of where Raito could be standing.

"Over here."

I finally got to place my eyes on him, but it didn't bring me any sort of relief or happiness. He had been standing behind me when he talked for the first time, I was sure of that, but had moved right next to my side. Distance being way too little, I awkwardly stumbled away a bit. "How long have you been here?"

"I live here, Bitch-chan. I was here before your great grandmother even took her first breath."

"Oh, of course you were," I said bitterly and rolled my eyes. There was a loud bang in the background, somewhere in the mansion, but I ignored it. Raito seemed to do the same thing.

"You seem down." He giggled a bit, smiling in the dark. "What's the matter, Bitch-chan? You know that you can tell me anything."

"Apparently not," I mumbled. I hadn't been able to tell him anything about trying to run away yesterday. No, of course he had to go and say it all to the one that I tried to keep it a secret from. He could've just gone and scream it out and let it echo through the whole big building so that everyone could take part in knowing exactly what I was doing exactly at what time. "But there's not really any need to tell you anything, is there? You've already heard it all just now, so what's the point."

"Well, you're right about that." He laughed a bit.

Another bang. Was the mansion being renovated or what? What was with all the loud banging every now and then?

"Exactly. So you know that I only gave Subaru what he deserved." It did not at all come out as self-secure and sure as I intended to. It was more as if I was asking Raito whether or not I had just done the right thing.

He gave me that look again. The one he always had. As if he's giving me some kind of weird riddle, or puzzle, that I have to solve. It's always that annoying, playful glee in his eyes whenever he asks a question, no matter what it is (though it's always something tricky). "And what exactly did Subaru deserve?"

I stopped for a bit and thought about his question, but I still stood my ground. "Don't you dare make me confused over this! What the hell is that even supposed to mean? You said so yourself yesterday! Subaru killed an innocent girl that used to live here just like me!"

"Who ever said that Subaru was the one who did that?"

I lost my arguments by that question, and was left empty of words. The third bang of the day was the last thing going through my mind. "What?"

He smirked and put his hands down into his pockets. After snickering smugly for maybe three seconds, his eyes closed in satisfaction and Raito shook his head softly. "I never said anything about Subaru being involved with my little Bitch-chan."

I swallowed hard and pointed at him with a weak finger. "_Your _Bitch-chan?" He nodded. "Oh, FUCK!"

I quickly turned on my heel and dashed of toward Subaru, ignoring the smug laugh and "Good luck, Bitch-chan" from behind. I had no idea where Subaru had went and his room felt like miles away, but I continued to run forward through purple taupe colored corridors, letting the walls becoming just a foggy blur in the corners of my eyes.

More and more banging could be heard as I ran, and they became louder and clearer the more time went by. Or maybe the closer I got?

Raito aside, I had big trouble. Seems as if I had definitely said something that I definitely shouldn't fucking have, and now I might never get on Subaru's good side ever, ever again. That fucking idiot Raito, this was his entire fault. If he was a little bit damn clearer whenever he opened his mouth, this wouldn't have happened. And that smug face, he'd definitely done it on purpose!

The banging had stopped since a time back now. I reached the door to Subaru's room and grabbed the handle, but what my eyes got to see once being inside was a horror so awful that I screamed.

"Oh my fucking God," I blurted weakly and took one close look at the entire place. "Unforgivable. I swear to God, I am going to _murder _somebody."

Everything – the armchair, the little round table, the bureau with the lamp, the mirror, _everything_ – was ruined and broken. The white curtains that used to be so beautifully hanged by the window were now ripped in pieces, parts of the white fabric spread over the floor. Some of them were mixed together with pieces of broken glass from both the destroyed lamp and the mirror that used to be hanged up over the fireplace. The frame from it was spread over the floor in three parts together with two candles smashed in at least five. Both table and armchair were tumbled over on the floor with legs bent and off.

I think I felt a tear sting in my left eye as I noticed the brown bureau, which I had polished so thoroughly this morning, in its annihilation. You could see clearly how a fist had been smashed down in the middle of it, making pieces of wood bend and stick out in every direction from the midpoint of the punch.

"W…Wh_yyyyyyyyyeh_...!" I cried out in the room, feeling as destroyed and ravaged of my purity as the furniture.

And the _walls_. Holes and cracks everywhere. Grey pieces that used to have been in the place of the hole were now all over the wooden floor in piles of dust and stone. There was not a single thing in the room that hadn't gone through complete destruction. Not even the carpet under the heavy coffin had been left undisturbed.

A panting voice caught my attention. I hadn't noticed it first because my own heavy breathing had covered it up, but now that I'd calmed down, I could hear it clearly coming from the right. And just as I'd expected, there was a person in the right corner of the floor, closest to the door. He was hidden in the shadows (all the lamps had been eliminated), but I could still see that it was Subaru.

"Hey, Subaru… About earlier-"

I stopped myself from saying anything further. He was still angry, I could tell, but he had at least calmed down from smashing the entire room, that I'd put my heart into cleaning, to pieces.

He was staring at me, sharply. It was one of those bloodthirsty glares that a predator gives its preys, and I knew that I was in big fucking trouble.

_**Not a very long chapter, I know. Only around 300 words, but I was in a hurry. And yes, I'm always in a hurry and you'll probably be hearing that a lot in the future. But I hope this chapter is good for now, even though it's a cliffhanger and you never know when the next chapter will come. **__**It can take another four months and all. **_

_**But still, thank you for reading. I hope it was a good chapter and didn't contain too many grammar mistakes because I have no time to correct them now. See you soon, I hope! **_


End file.
